EN BUSCA DE UN HOGAR
by Antartida
Summary: En un mundo lleno de zombis,¿es posible encontrar un hogar, es posible encontrar el amor?. Daryl no lo cree posible, el nunca ha sabido lo que es un hogar o lo que es el amor. Todo lo que cuenta es intentar sobrevivir, cada vez hay menos en lo que creer, pero alguien le ayuda a cambiar de idea.
1. Capítulo 1

Sólo habían pasado 7 meses desde que el mundo se había ido a la mierda, pero parecía una eternidad, en esos meses, todo había cambiado, ella había cambiado de una manera que antes no hubiese creído posible. Desde que el mundo se había ido a la mierda y los muertos andaban por las calles comiéndose a los vivos, sus planteamientos de la vida y sus principios habían cambiado mucho.

Encontrar un refugio en un mundo lleno de muertos andantes que te querían devorar era una tarea bastante difícil. Encontrar alimento, agua y que no te devorasen era casi un milagro.

¿Cómo había empezado todo? Lo cierto es que poco importaba, lo que ahora importaba era sobrevivir, para qué, por qué… bueno, eso tampoco importaba. Era mejor no pensar en el futuro.

Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba con nadie, y lo prefería. Si los muertos eran peligrosos, los vivos, también. O al menos los que se había encontrado. Por tanto prefería ir sola y evitar encuentros desagradables.

Había llegado al pueblecillo huyendo de un grupo de zombis, decidió buscar un sitio relativamente seguro y parar a descansar. Machete en mano, inspeccionó varias casas, buscando comida, agua, medicamentos, o cualquier cosa que le pudiese ser útil. Tenía que encontrar algo, hacía varios días que no comía y tenía un hambre atroz, pero las casas estaban vacías, no quedaba nada para comer.

La desesperación empezó a atenazarle el cuerpo. Había registrado todo, ¿cómo era posible que no quedase nada? No había nada que hacer, con las tripas rugiendo por el hambre, se encaminó hacia el río. Allí había visto una cabaña, bastante destartalada y alejada, quizá no la hubiesen saqueado del todo y quedase algo.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña, se quedó agazapada tras unos arbustos observando, escuchando. Poco a poco se acercó. No sacó el revólver que tenia colgado del cinturón porque sabía que en caso de encontrarse con un zombi sería inútil. Había descubierto que las balas no los mataban a no ser que se apuntase a la cabeza, pero entonces el ruido atraída a otros. A falta del arco que había perdido hacía unos días huyendo de un grupo de zombis, sacó de nuevo el machete y se acercó a la cabaña lo más sigilosamente que pudo.

Se disponía a ir por la puerta de detrás, donde había la cocina, cuando oyó un crujido detrás suyo. Al girarse vio a 3 zombis que se le acercaban gruñendo y con los brazos estirados hacia ella. Sin dudarlo, le atestó un machetazo en la cabeza al que tenía más cerca y el muerto andante cayó al suelo para no volverse a levantar. Sin pensárselo y como poseída por la rabia y el miedo, empezó a cercenar extremidades y dar machetazos hasta que no quedó ningún zombi en pie. Con las rodillas aun temblando por el miedo y cubierta de sangre y barro, entro en la cocina y empezó a buscar.

Parecía que alguien ya había registrado la cocina, las puertas de los armarios estaban abiertas y las estanterías vacías. Abrió la puerta de lo que parecía una pequeña despensa, pero lo único que había era una manta y una almohada mugrienta. Se quedó de pie, mirando esa manta pensando en que alguien no muy grande había usado ese armario de refugio. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al imaginarse quién podía haber sido... por el tamaño del armario... ¿quizá un niño? Y si era así.. ¿que habría sido de él?.

Giró la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos y continuó con la búsqueda de algo de comer. Cuando ya estaba a punto de irse, frustrada y asqueada por no haber encontrado nada, y haberse expuesto a la muerte, por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver algo debajo de la cocina.

- Por favor, que sea una lata- se dijo con esperanza y desespero.

Se agachó y con gran alegría y alivio encontró una lata de sardinas. Fuera empezaba a anochecer.

- Por hoy suficiente – se dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla de madera que había en la cocina y abría la lata dispuesta a disfrutar de aquel banquete, que aunque pobre y exiguo, al fin y al cabo, era un banquete y se lo había ganado.


	2. Capitulo 2

Un día más Daryl había salido solo a buscar a Sophia. De hecho desde que habían llegado a la granja, lo había estado haciendo cada día. Sabía que era peligroso ir sólo por ahí, con todo lleno de caminantes, así era como los llamaban, pero de hecho, toda la vida había estado solo y sabía lo que se hacía. Era un hombre solitario, duro, acostumbrado a sobrevivir sin la ayuda de nadie, lo único bueno que había hecho su padre por él era enseñarle a cazar, a seguir rastros... le había hecho un superviviente, y en el mundo en el que ahora vivían eso era bueno. Muy bueno.

Esa mañana decidió coger la yegua de Hershel para poder cubrir más terreno. Ensilló al animal, cogió su ballesta y se alejó de la granja al trote, hacia el río. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios, agrietados por la vida a la intemperie, pensando en el momento en que el dueño de la yegua descubriera que había cogido al caballo sin su permiso.

Daryl no pedía permiso, hasta donde el recordaba nunca lo había hecho, él y su hermano Merle se habían espabilado desde pequeños y no le debían nada a nadie.

Cuando estuvo cerca del bosque aminoró el paso de la yegua. El día antes había visto unas cabañas cerca del rio, pero al hacerse de noche, había tenido que dejar la búsqueda para el día siguiente. Confiaba en que la pequeña podría estar allí escondida o al menos encontrar algún rastro.

Ni él mismo sabía por qué ponía tanto empeño en la búsqueda de la pequeña, no era nada suyo, tan sólo la hija de 12 años de Carol, una mujer del grupo. Nunca se había preocupado mucho por nadie y nunca nadie se había preocupado mucho por él, ni tan sólo con su hermano había tenido una buena relación, pero pese a que Merle fuese un capullo, era su hermano.. hasta que lo había perdido a manos de los caminantes.

Lo único que sabía es que necesitaba encontrar a esa niña y estaba convencido de que la encontraría. Se había perdido cerca de la autopista, cuando un caminante la había perseguido internándose en el bosque. Desde entonces habían pasado muchas cosas. Pero ninguna que les llevase hasta la niña.

Entró en el bosque y se dirigió hacia el rio. Una vez allí descabalgó y empezó a buscar algún rastro. Hojas arrugadas, ramas rotas, piedras movidas... algo que le indicase que alguien podía haber estado allí.

Era principios de Junio, pero el calor empezaba a apretar. El se había criado allí en el sur y en parte estaba acostumbrado, pero eso no le impedía sufrirlo como cualquier otro. El pelo, de un castaño oscuro, lo tenía pegado a la cabeza, y el sudor le caía de los mechones sobre el rostro, entrando en sus ojos, unos ojos de un azul intenso, de mirada inteligente, a veces desconfiada, a veces burlona. De la perilla que enmarcaba la boca, también caían gotas de sudor resbalando por el cuello y perdiéndose en su pecho o cayendo al suelo. La camisa estaba mojada por el sudor y los pantalones caquis de montaña, se le pegaban a los muslos. Con un pañuelo rojo que siempre llevaba colgando del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, se limpió el sudor del rostro y siguió con la búsqueda.

Se agachó detectando un posible rastro, bastante fresco, parecía del día anterior. Su mirada, penetrante y aguda se fijó en todo lo que tenía alrededor, escuchó atentamente y cuando estaba a punto de subir al caballo, le pareció ver algo en el río, junto a unos troncos que el agua había arrastrado corriente abajo. Se acercó y su cara, de normal de semblante serio, se iluminó fugazmente por una sonrisa. Había encontrado la muñeca de trapo de Sophia. Por fin una pista después de tantos días.

Acto seguido volvió a montar el caballo, colgándose la muñeca del cinturón y cruzó el río, hacia donde parecía que conducía el rastro que había encontrado. Hacia una cabaña que quedaba oculta entre unos árboles.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la cabaña no podía evitar pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Él y Merle se habían unido a un grupo de supervivientes de lo más variopinto: Lory, madre de Carl, Shane, un tío que estaba con ella, amigo de su marido muerto. También había un viejo, Dale, el típico jubilado que recorría el país con una caravana, Andrea, una pija de gran ciudad y su hermana pequeña , la última una cría que no aguantó mucho, un coreano.. Glenn y por último Sophia con su madre Carol y el capullo de su padre que por suerte para todos, incluida su mujer e hija había sido pasto de los zombis. Lo cierto es que no se encontraba my cómodo entre tanta gente, pero dadas las circunstancias no venía mal un poco de compañía, el mundo de había vuelto demasiado peligroso como para andar solo, por lo que él y su hermano decidieron seguir con el grupo a ver qué pasaba.

Luego había ocurrido lo del centro comercial... Glenn, Merle y T-Dog habían ido en busca de provisiones a Atlanta y la cosa se había complicado. Su hermano había muerto y a cambio habían traído a Rick, un agente de poli que había resultado ser el marido de Lori y padre de Carl, al que su esposa había dado por muerto...

- Jodida suerte que han tenido – se dijo para sí.

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se puso alerta, todos sus músculos en tensión, agudizando la vista, la ballesta cargada y apunto, dispuesto a todo. El ruido no se repitió, quizá fuera un animal, por el momento no había peligro.

Siguió camino hacia la cabaña, la cual ya vislumbraba entre la vegetación del bosque.

Cuando oyó el ruido que venía de fuera ya era tarde para huir.

- ¿¡Estúpida, como has podido dormirte!? – se dijo a sí misma, maldiciendo su descuido. Descuido que le podría costar la vida.

Alguien o algo se acercaba por la puerta de atrás y ya no podía huir. La puerta principal de la cabaña estaba tapiada y las ventanas también y la única vía de escape que tenía era la puerta trasera. Su cabeza daba vueltas, buscando una salida, una solución. Allí dentro de la cabaña estaba en desventaja, estaba atrapada.

Busco un rincón donde esconderse pero no había nada. La cabaña era de una sola estancia, desesperada se fijó en la puerta de la pequeña despensa y sin pensarlo se escondió dentro, casi dejando de respirar para no delatarse.

Oyó que la puerta trasera se habría y unos pasos que aunque intentaban ser silenciosos se delataban por el crujido del suelo de madera.

- Mierda, eso no es un zombi. – se dijo para sí mirando a través de un hueco entre los tablones de madera de la puerta.

Daryl se acercó lentamente a la cabaña, intentando no hacer ruido, el rastro acababa allí. Con la tensión, sudaba más haciendo que el sudor le nublase la vista. Se frotó los ojos con un movimiento rápido y ballesta en mano, se dispuso a entrar en la cabaña.

Cuando los ojos se le hubieron acostumbrado a la penumbra del interior, buscó con cuidado cualquier prueba de que Sophia hubiese estado allí, entonces la vio. Una lata de sardinas abierta. La cogió y olió, viendo que era reciente, seguramente de la noche anterior. Entonces todo su ser se puso en tensión, allí había habido alguien y esperaba que fuese la cría.

- Sophia, Sophia . Soy yo, Daryl. Pequeña no tengas miedo – dijo sin alzar la voz por miedo a que los caminantes lo pudiesen oír.

Miró alrededor buscando. La esperanza en sus ojos. Entonces detectó un ruido casi imperceptible que provenía de la despensa, pero que sus expertos oídos de cazador oyeron con claridad. Lentamente se giro y se puso delante de la despensa. Alargó la mano izquierda hacia la puerta mientras con la derecha aguantaba la ballesta cargada, lista para ser disparada si era necesario.

En el interior de la despensa hacía un calor asfixiante, la coleta que normalmente le sujetaba el largo pelo castaño se había deshecho, y la melena se le enganchaba en el cuello, en la espalda y en el rostro, haciendo que las gotas de sudor le cayesen por la cara y, le entrasen en los ojos, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión. En segundos todo acabaría, no sabía qué hacer. De haber sido un zombi había abierto la puerta y le habría dado con el machete en el cráneo. Pero con una persona viva, un hombre fuerte como aquél y armado con una ballesta... la situación era complicada. Y no se fiaba de darse a conocer, a saber qué tipo de hijo de puta era. Ya se había encontrado con unos cuantos capullos, la mayoría cazadores y aspirantes a paramilitares tarados, y tenía muy claro que no se dejaría coger. Así que no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó justo en el momento en que la mano del hombre empezaba a abrir la puerta.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, pese al terror que la agarrotaba, dio un fuerte empujón a la puerta, dándole un buen golpe al hombre y haciendo que éste se desequilibrase. Lo cierto es que si se hubiera visto, parecía más un zombi que una persona. Llena de barro y sangre de la lucha del día anterior, daba miedo , o al menos eso le pareció ver en los ojos del hombre. Pero este no se amedrentó, lo que mostraban sus ojos azules no era miedo, era sorpresa, no tenía claro quién le atacaba, pero reaccionó enseguida, dándole un golpe en la cabeza con la ballesta antes de caer al suelo por el impacto de la puerta al abrirse. Aturdida por el golpe y dolorida, salto por encima del hombre y empezó a correr por el bosque. Sin mirar atrás. Sólo corría y corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Joder-. Dijo Daryl y se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones.

Salió al exterior pero fuese quien fuese el que lo había atacado había desaparecido. Sonrió para sus adentros... luego ya pensaría en eso. Por suerte para él no había pasado nada, se había llevado un buen susto, pero nada más. Observó la manta que había en el interior de la despensa y la almohada, buscó pistas que pudieran indicarle algo.

Dedujo que alguien había dormido allí, alguien pequeño, quien lo atacase era demasiado grande para ese espacio, sólo había usado el armario para esconderse. La lata de sardinas no era una pista, ya sabía quién se la había comido... pero esa manta en ese hueco...daba que pensar.

Salió de la cabaña, era evidente que el último rastro que había seguido no era el de Sophia, el de Sophia lo había perdido por el momento. Montó de nuevo y se dirigió río arriba, hacia el sendero que subía por la montaña, dejando el rio a sus pies.


	3. Capítulo 3

Cuando por fin decidió que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos y a salvo se dejó caer en el suelo, bajo un árbol. Respiraba pesadamente, estaba agotada y de la sien izquierda le caía un hilo de roja sangre, justo donde el hombre la había golpeado. Poco había visto de su "atacante", parecía un hombre fuerte, alto, con aspecto de cazador, un tipo duro. Durante los últimos meses había visto unos cuantos así, y tras algún encuentro desagradable, había decidido no acercarse a nadie.. ni vivos ni muertos. Había muchos que con el fin del mundo se pensaban que eran los amos de todo, mala gente. En esos 7 meses no se había encontrado con nadie bueno, por lo que decidió seguir sola y que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar. El hombre de la cabaña, por lo poco que pudo ver parecía de esos tíos. Muy seguros de sí mismos, solitarios, que no acatan ordenes y no piden si no que cogen.

- Me he librado de una buena – pensó mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo de la huida

Descansó un poco y bebió un poco de agua, le hubiese gustado dar un largo trago, pero le quedaba poca y no la podía desperdiciar. Luego continuó río arriba, anduvo toda la mañana sin descanso, a primera hora de la tarde llegó a un remanso que hacía el río. Parecía un buen sitio para descansar. En un rincón había unos árboles caídos, se sentó entre los troncos para descansar un rato, alerta y vigilante.

Daryl pensó que estaba lejos de la granja, la tarde se le echaba encima y tenía que volver o se le haría de noche. Había seguido el sendero que se elevaba y bordeaba el río y no había encontrado nada. Se disponía a dar media vuelta cuando la yegua se asustó y se encabritó, Daryl intentó dominarla pero fue en vano, la yegua lo tiró al suelo justo al borde del terraplén y salió galopando asustada . Daryl cayó rodando por la ladera, entre arbustos, piedras y árboles, intentó protegerse la cabeza con los brazos, pero la ladera era muy inclinada y a medida que caía se golpeaba con todo. Fue a parar al río, por suerte allí el caudal era muy bajo, casi inexistente, si no se podría haber ahogado. Una vez tumbado boca arriba, sobre el lecho del río, notó un dolor lacerante y agudo en el costado izquierdo. Al intentar levantarse, descubrió que durante la caída se había clavado una flecha de su propia ballesta. Tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido, le dolía la cabeza, la herida de la flecha le dolía, y se daba cuenta que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

- Vaya mierda, estoy bien jodido – se dijo - .

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, arrancó las mangas de su camisa, y atándolas entre sí se hizo un vendaje alrededor de la cintura, evitando así que la flecha se moviera y le hiciera una herida peor. Se daba cuenta de lo precaria de su situación, era una presa fácil para los caminantes, aunque tenía claro que no moriría sin luchar.

Oyó un gruñido y vio a un caminante que se le acercaba. La ballesta no estaba a su alcance, había caído unos metros más abajo, en la caída había perdido la pistola. Sólo tenía una flecha, la que tenía clavada. Por lo que incorporándose penosamente se dispuso a hacer lo único que podía.

- Hay que joderse – dijo apretando fuerte los dientes y arrancándose la flecha no pudiendo evitar gritar de dolor.

Ya tenía al caminante encima, pero Daryl no perdió un segundo y hundió la flecha que se acaba de sacar en el cráneo del muerto andante y éste cayó al suelo. Con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios, Daryl se desplomó cayendo en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

Desde su refugio tras los troncos, había sido testigo de la lucha del hombre por sobrevivir antes de que cayera inconsciente. Aquel hombre, mal herido y magullado, se había cargado al zombi y ahora yacía en el río, desmayado y a merced de ser comida fácil. ¿Qué hacer? Sus instintos más primarios de supervivencia le decían que debía salir corriendo, huir lo más lejos posible. Dejar allí al desconocido, no fiarse.

- Joder, desde cuando eres tan fría, tan insensible, esta no eres tú. – . Se recriminó mientras su cabeza bullía de pensamientos y de sentimientos contradictorios.

Pero sabía que su conciencia tenía la partida ganada, ésta le decía todo lo contrario, no podía abandonar a su suerte a aquel hombre. Ella no era así, siempre había sido de las que ayudan de las que confían. Pero con todo lo que había pasado, era difícil continuar con esa filosofía. Pero aun no conociéndolo de nada, y muerta de miedo como estaba, no podía dejarle, no de aquella manera. En esos meses no había cambiado tanto como para abandonar a alguien que necesitara ayuda. Por tanto, una vez tomada la decisión se acercó al desconocido que yacía tirado en el suelo con los ojos medio cerrados.

Al observarlo de cerca vio que era un hombre de unos 35 años, de facciones marcadas y duras, pero agradables. Inspeccionó la herida, la flecha le había atravesado el costado, con suerte ningún órgano vital estaría tocado, pero al arrancarse él mismo la flecha había desgarrado aún más la herida y ésta tenía que ser cosida.

- Tienes suerte que sepa algo de medicina - le dijo al hombre y sin perder tiempo le quitó la camisa, no sin esfuerzo, ya que el hombre era un peso muerto. Luego rebusco en su mochila y sacó unas gasas y unas vendas. Le taponó la herida y con las gasas le hizo un vendaje alrededor de la cintura.

Al ver su torso desnudo y razonablemente musculado y sus fuertes brazos no pudo reprimir un escalofrío de miedo,¿ y si se estaba equivocando al ayudarle? Un hombre con semejante físico, y armado con una ballesta no era cualquier cosa. Y aunque ella no era una cobarde y sabía defenderse... sabía que con un hombre como aquél no se podía despistar.

Intentó levantarlo pero pesaba demasiado para ella, al moverlo el hombre emitió un gemido de dolor, por lo que no lo intentó más. La tarde estaba avanzando y en cualquier momento podían aparecer zombis. Buscó alrededor, con desespero, un lugar donde esconderse pero no había nada.

- Vamos despierta, espabila – le dijo zarandeándolo con cuidado.

En respuesta el hombre emitió un gruñido y entreabrió un poco los ojos. Intentó fijar su atención en lo que tenía delante. No veía con claridad ya que la sangre de una herida que se había hecho en la frente le nublaba la visión, pero su primera reacción fue empujar a quien tenía encima con violencia y apartarse reptando por el suelo hacia atrás.

El empujón la pilló por sorpresa, no esperaba que al hombre aún le quedase tanta fuerza. El empujón la echó para atrás dándose un golpe en la espalda contra una piedra.

- Eh, sólo intento ayudarte – le espetó jadeando por el dolor que le produjo el golpe. –

El ya se estaba levantando del suelo con gran esfuerzo, dispuesto a luchar, a defenderse, pero al oír la voz de un vivo, se detuvo por un momento intentando calmarse e intentando fijar la vista en quien había hablado.

Se llevó una buena sorpresa al ver que no era un caminante, tan sólo era una chica de pelo largo y enmarañado, de unos 30 años con una herida en la cabeza , cubierta de sangre y barro y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. A sus pies había un machete y una mochila con unas vendas encima. Como acto reflejo se palpó la herida y vio que ésta estaba vendada.

- ¿Quién coño eres tú? – casi le escupió la pregunta

- Sólo intento ayudarte – le contestó ella asustada.

- Pues no necesito ayuda, que lo sepas – le espetó él.

- ¿Estas seguro? – le preguntó ella. Aunque en su tono había algo de burla y incredulidad, también sentía miedo

El hombre parpadeó y se tocó la herida de la frente, estaba confuso y aturdido, pero no lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia. Con cuidado y sin darle la espalda a la chica, se encaminó a recoger su ballesta. Al agacharse para cogerla no pudo reprimir un quejido de dolor y una maldición. Ella se le acercó con cuidado.

- He taponado la herida, pero se tendría que desinfectar y suturar – le dijo ella –

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿eres la doctora Queen o algo así? – le dijo él aún sin fiarse.

- Si, algo así – le contestó ella ignorando el desprecio del hombre– si quieres puedo ayudarte, deja que te mire el golpe de la frente.

- He estado peor, esto no es nada – le contestó él guardando las distancias pero sin apartarse.

Esa respuesta hizo que ella dudara.. ¿peor? ¿Peor que sufrir una herida de flecha? ¿Peor que casi se te coma un zombi? ¿Cómo podía haber estado peor? ¿A qué clase de hombre quería ayudar? Él la observaba con esos ojos azules tan penetrantes, sufría y se veía que le fallaban las fuerzas, pero no lo demostraba, no se rendía. Se dio cuenta de que sentía admiración y respeto por ese hombre, pensó en la vida que quizá había tenido, y estaba allí, delante de ella, mal herido y cansado, pero aguantando. Era un superviviente y no se rendiría, era un hombre rudo, pero su miraba mostraba algo más, y al darse cuenta de eso, pensó que podía confiar en él. Se le acercó con cuidado y le tendió la mano. El la miro con desconfianza, sus ojos no paraban quietos, la miraban a ella, al bosque, al rio..evaluaba la situación, el peligro.

- Bah- dijo – supongo que un poco de ayuda tampoco me irá mal.

Ella sonrió y le paso el brazo por debajo del suyo, sujetándolo por la ancha espalda, intentado aguantarlo.

- Apóyate en mí – le dijo – Por cierto mi nombre es Alex. El miedo ya no la agarrotaba, aún estaba asustada, pero había tomado una decisión, y esperaba que fuese la correcta.

- Yo soy Daryl – contestó escuetamente él – ¿Y ahora qué?


	4. Capítulo 4

Cuando llegaron a la granja había empezado a oscurecer. Pese a la herida y al cansancio Daryl la había guiado por el bosque sin apenas descanso, sin permitir que Alex le cosiera la herida.

- No hay tiempo – le había dicho – enseguida anochecerá y tenemos que darnos prisa.

Tuvieron suerte y de regreso sólo se encontraron unos pocos caminantes que entre los dos pudieron despachar sin problemas. Cuando llegaron al linde del bosque, Daryl estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Alex vio unas luces a lo lejos, más allá de un prado verde donde pacían tranquilamente unas vacas y a tres o cuatro personas que se les acercaban corriendo.

Si ella y Daryl se hubiesen visto con sus propios ojos, hubiesen dudado, pues la suciedad y sangre que los cubría los hacía más caminantes que humanos.

- ¡Ayuda por favor! – gritó Alex a los hombres y mujeres que se acercaban corriendo pero con pistolas en la mano, apuntándolos. – Este hombre está herido! – gritó

Entonces el hombre que iba a la delantera, vestido con un uniforme de sheriff gritó:

- Dios mío, es Daryl. Avisad a Hershel –. Y él y otro hombre cogieron a Daryl y se lo llevaron a la casa.

Alex se quedó fuera, exhausta y jadeando. La cintura doblada hacia delante intentando coger aire. Delante suyo una mujer muy delgada de melena oscura la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza.

- Hola soy Alex – se presentó una vez hubo recuperado el resuello.

- Yo soy Lori – contestó escuetamente la mujer. – Y le acercó un vaso de agua que un chaval de unos 11 años le había traído. Alex bebió con avidez, estaba deshidratada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó el niño.

- No sé, lo único que vi es que vuestro amigo cayó por un terraplén y se clavó una flecha, lo atacó un zombi y se defendió, yo...

- ¿Un zombi? – la interrumpió el chico –. Nosotros les llamamos caminantes.

- ¿Caminantes? Tiene su lógica – sonrió Alex mirando al chico.

- Perdona nuestros modales, pero aún no sabemos nada de ti, no sabemos si eres de fiar, aunque hayas traído a Daryl no sabemos... – Dejo la frase sin terminar.

- Lo entiendo, yo tampoco acostumbro a fiarme de los desconocidos, ya no. Tal y como está ahora todo... – no tuvo tiempo de decir más. El esfuerzo, el miedo que había pasado, la falta de alimento... Su cuerpo se rindió y cayó desmayada a los pies de la mujer.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia estaba en una cama. Alguien le había curado y vendado la herida de la cabeza. El sol bañaba la habitación, y por una ventana entreabierta entraba una agradable brisa que mecía suavemente las cortinas.

Tumbada en la cama, miró alrededor. En la habitación había un armario, con un espejo, una cómoda de cinco cajones, y junto a la ventana un sillón y una mesita. A su lado sobre una de la mesillas, había un vaso con agua. Al verlo se dio cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba, por lo que se lo bebió de un solo trago.

La espalda le dolía por el golpe que se había dado con la piedra en el río, también tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido pero por lo demás estaba bien. Agudizó el oído y oyó voces en el piso de abajo y en la habitación de al lado. Dudó un momento, pero se incorporó y se dispuso a levantarse, pero al retirar la colcha, vio que estaba desnuda. Desnuda y limpia. Ya no había rastro de barro o sangre en su cuerpo y los rasguños y pequeños cortes habían sido curados. Un rubor le recorrió las mejillas al pensar en quien la abría desnudado y lavado. Se levanto de la cama y se encaminó hacia el sillón, se quedó de pie ante el espejo, mirando su cuerpo desnudo magullado. Siempre le había gustado hacer deporte, había practicado el tiro al arco y artes marciales, estaba acostumbrada al esfuerzo físico, y su cuerpo era fuerte y resistente, pero en los últimos meses había perdido peso, como no, y se encontraba débil y cansada.

Pensó en las vacas que había visto en el prado y pensó en lo que le gustaba un buen filete al punto, con sus patatas asadas. Se le hizo la boca agua al pensar en eso y aparto semejantes pensamientos de la mente. Cogió la ropa del sillón: ropa interior, un pantalón marrón de bolsillos tipo cazador y una camiseta de tirantes negra. Se calzó sus desgastadas botas marrones de montaña y salió de la habitación.

Fuera sentado en una silla, y con el sombrero de sheriff, estaba Carl. Parecía que la estuviese esperando.

- Buenas tardes – le dijo el niño - . ¿Has descansado?

- ¿Buenas tardes? ¿Tanto he dormido?

- Tendrás hambre- le dijo Carl.

- Desde luego –. Ahora que el chico lo mencionaba, desde luego que tenía hambre, mucha hambre -. Pero antes, ¿podrías decirme como está vuestro amigo, el de la ballesta?

- Daryl está bien, ahora duerme- le contestó el niño. – Ven, después de comer te presentaré al resto del grupo.

Carl llevó a Alex a la cocina. Lori estaba ordenando la cocina junto con Carol y Patricia.

- Alex, te presento a Carol y a Patricia - A mi madre ya la conoces –

- Hola – Dijo Alex tímidamente – Sabía que estaba en terreno desconocido -. No sé qué decir, os agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. Gracias – dijo.

- Ahora siéntate y come, luego ya hablaremos – le dijo Lori. Y con un gesto de la mano la invitó a sentarse a la mesa, donde la esperaba un vaso con zumo de naranja, una hogaza de pan y un plato con un guisado de pollo. Cuando vio el plato y olió la comida se le hizo la boca agua. Sentada delante del plato, se quedó mirando el pollo, hacía tanto tiempo que no comía de verdad, que casi le vinieron lágrimas a los ojos al pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Había acabado de comer cuando entró un hombre que tenía el pelo castaño claro, un poco ondulado, de ojos azul claro y barba de días, parecía cansado.

- Hola – le dijo sentándose a la mesa, delante de Alex – Me llamo Rick, y Carl y Lori son mi familia – se presentó el hombre.

- Hola, yo soy Alex – contestó ella – Muchas gracias por todo esto – he izo un amplio gesto con las manos hacia la comida y la ropa.

- De nada – Rick la observaba, evaluándola.

- Escúpelo – le dijo Alex sin más preámbulo – pregunta lo que tengas que preguntar.

- Bien. Daryl nos ha dicho que lo encontraste mal herido en el rio. Confirmó tu versión de lo ocurrido.

No se había dado cuenta, pero desde hacía un rato, Alex había estado aguantando la respiración. Estaba nerviosa. Esa gente la había ayudado, si le hubiesen querido hacer daño no hubiesen sido tan amables. Pero a veces las apariencias engañaban.

- También nos comentó que te encontró escondida en una cabaña, ayer por la mañana, antes del incidente en el río...

- Si, es cierto. Llevaba muchos días buscando comida y agua, algún sitio donde poder refugiarme, pero todo está infestado de zombis..bueno, caminantes. No hay ningún sitio seguro - . Hizo una pausa, Rick la escuchaba atentamente. Mientras hablaba, en la cocina entró una chica rubia de pelo ondulado y una mujer de pelo corto algo encanecido.

- Sigue por favor – la animó Rick.

Llegué a la cabaña casi al anochecer, la registré, miré en la despensa, pero allí sólo había una manta y una almohada, alguien se había refugiado allí dentro, entonces...

-¿Vista a alguien los días antes, a una niña rubia, de unos 12 años? – Le preguntó ansiosa y desesperada la mujer de pelo corto

-Perdona, esta es Carol, la madre de Sophia, la niña que estamos buscando. – le explicó el hombre-. Sophia desapareció hace unos días en el bosque, junto al río. Daryl la estaba buscando y ayer encontró la muñeca de Sophia en el río. – continuó Rick -. Daryl espera encontrar a la niña, todos lo esperamos.

- No, no vi a nadie, lo siento- . Ante la negativa de Alex, Carol se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación sollozando-. Siento no poder ayudar más.

- Tranquila, lo has hecho, al ayudar a Daryl – le dijo Rick con una sonrisa, era la primera muestra afable que le mostraba.

- De hecho nos hemos ayudado mutuamente, yo tampoco hice mucho. – Dijo Alex modestamente – he recibido más de vosotros que al contrario –.

- No le abandonaste en el río y eso ya es mucho hoy en día. Gracias. – le dijo Lori.

- No te creas, estuve a punto de hacerlo. Estaba aterrada, en estos meses me he encontrado tipos muy peligrosos, y el aspecto de vuestro amigo, encaja perfectamente con ellos – explicó Alex, con cierta vergüenza al reconocer que casi lo abandona a su suerte. Y él me ha traído aquí, a un lugar seguro por lo que parece. Aún queda buena gente – le dijo a Rick con una sonrisa.

Por la tarde, Dale, un sexagenario de pelo blanco, algo rechoncho pero de mirada franca y amable, le enseño la granja y le presentó al resto del grupo. Le indicó una tienda donde podría dormir esa noche.

- Esta es la tienda de Daryl, de momento no la necesitará, puedes usarla por ahora, luego ya veremos - . Le dijo amablemente Dale.

¿Y no le importará que use su tienda? – . Dale encogió los hombros, dando a entender que daba igual, y le guiñó un ojo.

- Gracias, sois muy amables todos. ¿Crees que dejaran que me quede? – preguntó Alex haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia la casa, donde casi todo el grupo estaba reunido decidiendo si podía quedarse o no.

- ¿Tú quieres quedarte? – le preguntó Dale

- Pues hace dos días te hubiese dicho que prefería estar sola, que ya no me fiaba de nadie, que ya no había buena gente, pero ahora… Este sitio parece un remanso de paz en medio del infierno de ahí afuera. Sí, creo que me gustaría estar en este grupo.

- Intenta descansar, mañana ya hablaremos – le dijo el hombre – buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Dale, y gracias de nuevo – contestó Alex con una sonrisa.

Dale se fue hacia la casa, y ella se quedó allí de pie, mirando a su alrededor. Por lo poco había podido deducir había dos grupos. El de Rick y el de la granja. Rick y su gente no convivían con Hershel y sus hijas en la casa, si no que estaban acampados fuera. Todos cooperaban pero cada uno cuidaba de su grupo.

Rick y su amigo Shane habían sido polis y ahora los dos lideraban al grupo. Rick era el jefe y Shane su mano derecha. Rick parecía un buen hombre, no se dejaba llevar, era razonable, paciente. En cambio Shane era todo lo contrario. Su aspecto ya imponía, era alto y de espalda fuerte, su rostro de rasgos cuadrados tenía una nariz grande, con personalidad, parecía la cara de un boxeador y en cuanto a su manera de ser, por lo poco que había visto Alex era impulsivo. De los que actúan antes que pensar, en general era un tío que intimidaba. A Alex le causó mejor impresión Rick, pero bueno, acababa de conocerlos.

Las tiendas estaban cerca de la caravana de Dale, salvo la de Daryl, ésta estaba más apartada de la granja y del resto de tiendas. Como ya había imaginado, era un hombre solitario que hacía las cosas a su manera. Entró en la tienda, se desnudó quedándose en ropa interior y se metió en el saco del hombre. El saco olía a una mezcla de sudor, tierra y hierba y en lugar de resultarle desagradable, la tranquilizó y se durmió enseguida.

Por la mañana se encaminó hacia la granja. Notaba un nudo en el estomago, tenía la esperanza de poder quedarse, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba estar preparada para una negativa. Si le decían que no lo entendería.

Entró en la casa, y se encontró en que todos, incluido Daryl, estaban en la cocina, sentados alrededor de la mesa parecía que la estuviesen esperando.

- Vamos allá – se dijo -. Cogió aire y entro en la cocina.- Buenos días – dijo Alex al grupo

Algunos asintieron con la cabeza, otros la saludaron, otros le sonrieron. Los únicos que permanecieron serios fueron Rick, Shane, Daryl y el médico, Hershel. Su seriedad no sabía si era una buena o mala señal. Apretó los dientes y se sentó en la silla que tenia libre, junto al cazador.

- Estamos pensando en si debes o no quedarte con nosotros – le dijo Rick sin más - . No queremos ser insensibles, pero lo cierto es que no sabemos nada de ti. Que ayudaras a Daryl dice mucho a tu favor, pero tristemente y por la experiencia que hemos tenido, desconfiamos de los desconocidos-.

Rick calló un momento y Alex fue a contestar algo, pero el hombre la hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

- Nos preocupa que no haya alguien por ahí buscándote, esperando noticias tuyas, como que has encontrado un sitio. Mala gente que nos quiera arrebatar la relativa tranquilidad que hemos conseguido en las tierras de Hershel y su familia-. Al decir esto Rick miró al hombre mayor y éste asintió ante sus palabras.

-Como yo soy la invitada aquí, contestaré todas las preguntas que queráis hacerme, pero que sepáis que no sois los únicos que quieren saber, yo también tengo dudas. Parecéis un grupo de buena gente, pero no sería la primera vez que me fío de alguien para luego tener que lamentarlo.– dijo Alex.

- Lo entendemos, todos tenemos dudas – terció Lori.

- Las preguntas son las siguientes.- dijo Rick sin más preámbulos.- ¿A cuántos caminantes has matado?

Pfff no sé, no los he contado. Pero bastantes, siento no poder concretar más.

- ¿Has matado a alguna persona ?-. preguntó Rick poniéndose muy serio

Ante esta pregunta el rostro de la chica cambió. Sus ojos se entristecieron y cuando contestó lo hizo casi en un susurro.

- Si, a 5.

Todos se quedaron mirándola.

- ¿Por qué?-. fue la siguiente pregunta de Rick

- Hacía un mes que había empezado toda esta locura, mis dos hermanos y yo estábamos escondidos en el bosque cuando un grupo de caminantes apareció, luchamos pero mordieron a mis dos hermanos , les clavé un cuchillo en la cabeza, no quería que se convirtieran-. Dijo Alex mirándose las manos, no pudiendo aguantarle la mirada a Rick-.

- Lo siento.- contestó Rick

Alex asintió.

- ¿Y los otros 3?-. preguntó con interés el hombre

- Ara un par de meses me encontré un grupo, eran 8 personas, 6 tíos y dos mujeres. Me encontraron estando herida. Me recogieron, fueron muy amables conmigo, pensé que había encontrado gente decente... hasta que exigieron el pago.

- ¿El pago? ¿qué pago? - . Preguntó inocentemente Beth, la hija de 17 años de Hershel.

Alex arqueó las cejas y de repente todos entendieron a lo que se refería

- No es posible -. Exclamó asombrada Maggie, la hermana de Beth-. Pretendían que... bueno.. que les pagaras..

- Con sexo . – acabó la frase Daryl-. Hijos de puta!-. Exclamó con asco –.

Todos se quedaron de piedra.

¿Y qué hiciste?-. Preguntó Carol horrorizada.

- Lo único que podía hacer. No entraré en detalles, sólo os diré que no llegaron a tocarme, me cargué a tres, a uno de un machetazo y a los otros con mi arco. Desde entonces busco un sitio donde estar bien y no me acerco a nadie. Ni vivo ni muerto.

- Madre mía- dijo Glenn-. Y las mujeres que había en el grupo...

- Por lo que vi estaban allí libremente-. Contesto Alex-. Se sentían seguras, protegidas y a cambio... –No acabó la frase-. Supongo que cada uno sobrevive como puede.

- Daryl nos dijo que cuando lo encontraste en el río querías coserle la herida, ¿Tienes conocimientos médicos?- preguntó Hershel con interés.

- Bueno yo no diría tanto. Mi madre era enfermera y además trabajé como voluntaria en la Cruz Roja, aprendí a suturar, hacer vendajes, poner huesos en su sitio… cosas así.

- Pues estas cosas ahora mismo son muy útiles– contestó el hombre.

- ¿Eres médico?-. Preguntó la chica

- No, no, solo soy veterinario, pero bueno, ¿todo cuenta no?.- Y el hombre le sonrió con amabilidad

- ¿Has estado sola todo este tiempo?- .Le preguntó Andrea.-¿ Como has logrado sobrevivir?

- Si, he estado sola, lo cierto es que en estos 7 meses he intentado no acercarme mucho a nadie. He visto a gente muy perturbada, vivos que daban más miedo que los caminantes, me he escondido donde he podido, he vivido en el bosque, comiendo bayas, cazando...

Daryl al oir esto enarcó las cejas y miró a Rick

- ¿Sabes cazar?- Le preguntó Rick

- Bueno, lo irónico es que nunca me gustó cazar, solo hacia tiro al blanco. Tenía otro hermano, un loco del deporte, del arco, de la escalada, de las artes marciales...El me enseño a usar un arco de poleas. Para mí era un hobby, no salía de caza, quien me iba a decir que me sería útil. En estos meses he practicado y he mejorado, pero aún dejo mucho que desear...

- ¿Dónde está tu arco?-. preguntó Daryl con interés.

- Lo perdí, huyendo de unos caminantes casi me despeño por un barranco. Se me cayó por el barranco. Desde entonces no he encontrado ninguno.

Rick miró a Daryl y éste asintió

- Daryl podría enseñarte a perfeccionar, el es un experto cazador y muy bueno rastreando-. Ante estas palabras Daryl soltó un bufido

- Joder, ¿ahora tendré que hacer de canguro?

- ¿Crees que si te encontramos un arco serías capaz de seguirle y aprender?- preguntó Rick ignorando el bufido de Daryl- Desde luego. Sólo deseo demostraros que podéis confiar en mí y que trabajaré duro para ganarme mi lugar aquí.-. Dijo Alex con vehemencia.


	5. Capítulo 5

- ¡Venga ocupa, sal de mi tienda!– gritó Daryl moviendo la tienda de campaña. En el interior Alex se despertó sobresaltada por los gritos del hombre.

- Vamos que es para hoy- insistió- Voy a entrar, más vale que estés vestida – y sin esperar respuesta, abrió la cremallera de la tienda y entró, encontrándose a la chica en ropa interior intentando ponerse los pantalones.

- Joder Daryl, dame un momento – gritó Alex enfadada-. Qué pasa con mi intimidad. JODER! – exclamó de nuevo

- Esta es mi tienda, cuando tengas la tuya ya tendrás toda la intimidad que quieras, ahora bella durmiente ponte en marcha, Rick me ha dicho que tenemos que salir de caza, y me apetece que me acompañes tanto como un dolor de muelas.

- Vale, vale, no me atosigues. Dame cinco minutos – contestó

Daryl la miró de soslayo mientras Alex se peleaba con una camiseta, no acertaba a encontrar el cuello. Salió de la tienda con una brújula en la mano y cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Bueno chicos, estáis listos? – les preguntó Rick

- Qué remedio-. Se quejó Daryl

- Si, más o menos – contestó Alex lanzándole una mirada furibunda al cazador.

- Tenemos un problema, la cerca del lado este se ha roto y algunas vacas se han escapado y han bebido en el río, el agua seguramente está contaminada por lo que hasta que no sepamos que vacas han bebido y que vacas no, no podemos arriesgarnos a comer su carne. Necesitamos algo de carne.

- Muy bien Rick, pero puedo ir solo. Iría más rápido. Alex aun no sabe reconocer pistas y...

- No puedes ir solo, mira lo que pasó la última vez-. Contestó tajante el hombre, su tono de voz no admitía discusión-. Con tu ballesta y su arco os apañaréis bien, y cuento contigo para que le enseñes a encontrar y seguir rastros. Y Daryl no olvides que aún estás débil, solo hace 3 semanas desde lo del incidente-. Argumentó Rick a lo que Daryl contestó con un bufido pero no dijo nada más.

- Cogeremos el pick-up, así si encontramos un bicho grande lo podremos cargar en la furgoneta-. Dijo Daryl

Alex cogió el arco que Glenn le había conseguido en una de su incursiones en busca de provisiones. Así que armada con el machete, una pistola y el arco, subió a la furgoneta. Estaba nerviosa, hacerlo bien, demostrarles a todos y en especial a Daryl que era capaz de hacerlo, de que no se habían equivocado con ella.

Dejaron la furgoneta en un claro del bosque, cerca de la carretera. Silenciosos y alertas se internaron en el bosque, buscando un ciervo o un jabalí.

Al cabo de una hora de andar por el bosque, Daryl encontró una pista en una rama de un arbusto.

- Fíjate bien – le dijo el hombre en voz baja, no quería ser oído ni por la presa que ahora acechaban, ni por ningún caminante -. ¿Que ves?

Alex respiró hondo .- Está rota.. -. Ante la cara de impaciencia de Daryl se corrigió enseguida.- Está como mordida, faltan las hojas más jóvenes, parece que las hayan arrancado, que se las hayan comido-. Se quedó callada, esperando .

- Muy bien. Un ciervo ha pasado por aquí. Ahora mira el suelo, fíjate bien.

Alex hizo lo que le dijo el hombre, a simple vista, no se diferenciaba nada, el suelo era igual, con hojas, hierbas, piedras.. ¿y qué si una piedra estaba más a la izquierda que otra?. Pero al fijarse bien, lo vio, y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción le iluminó el rostro. Vio que unas hojas estaban movidas y una pequeñas huellas en la tierra. Tuvo que aguantarse para no empezar a dar saltos de alegría. Quizá después de todo estaba hecha para aquello. Sin poder evitar sonreír, miró al hombre a los ojos, estaba emocionada pero Daryl la miraba serio, aunque en sus ojos pareció ver aprobación, ¿quizá admiración?

- Sigamos – le susurró Daryl interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Siguieron el rastro, Daryl le iba indicando en que fijarse y en que no. Que era lo importante, lo relevante, hasta que en un pequeño claro encontraron a un ciervo joven, mordisqueando un arbusto.

- Es tu turno – susurró el hombre al oído de la chica .- Que no escape-. Daryl le estaba dando la oportunidad de cazarlo, no podía fallar. Con cuidado cargó el arco y lo tenso, aguantando la respiración, apuntando al animal y lanzó la flecha a la vez que soltaba el aire dando en el costado del animal y derribándole al momento.

- Bien hecho ocupa -. Le dijo Daryl con satisfacción en sus ojos azules.

Aunque le daba pena la vida que acaba de quitar, Alex se sentía bien, le temblaban un poco las piernas pero lo había conseguido. Quizá ahora el hombre la tomara enserio. Como el animal era pequeño, entre los dos lo pudieron llevar hasta la furgoneta sin incidentes.

Cuando llegaron a la granja casi era la hora de comer, todos se alegraron de que volvieran a salvo y con una pieza como aquella.

- Luego de comer te enseñaré a desollarlo y despiezarlo -. Le dijo Daryl dándole una palmada a Alex en el hombro-. Ya verás que divertido...

- Creo que será de todo menos divertido-. le contestó la chica resignada.

Al alba del día siguiente Daryl salió de nuevo a buscar a Sophia y Alex le acompañó. Fueron de nuevo hacia el río. Llegaron al punto donde el hombre había encontrado la muñeca de trapo de la pequeña y siguieron por el río. Si la corriente había arrastrado a la muñeca, quizá encontraran a la niña o algún rastro más arriba.

Estaban a finales de julio y el calor era sofocante. No habían parado en toda la mañana, Daryl delante, arrodillándose en algún punto, levantando la vista hacia algún árbol, mirando unas piedras, en definitiva buscando algún rastro. Alex le seguía de cerca, los dos apenas habían intercambiado palabras, sólo las justas para indicarle algo a Alex. El hombre andaba con determinación y a buen paso, como si no estuviera herido, como si el calor no le molestase, aunque Alex estaba en forma, le costaba seguir el ritmo del hombre, pero no quería parar, sabía lo importante que era para él aquella búsqueda, se aferraba a ella, no quería darse por vencido, de hecho era el más optimista del grupo en aquel asunto, más incluso que Carol. Alex suponía que aceptar la realidad, admitir que quizá la niña ya estuviera muerta o se hubiese convertido, era demasiado doloroso. Perder a un miembro más del grupo y tan joven, eso era muy duro, así que Alex no dijo nada, y le siguió. Alex sentía curiosidad por Daryl, se preguntaba qué vida habría llevado, aunque por su manera de ser: rebelde, solitario, contestón , se lo imaginaba. Le costaba relacionarse con la gente, pero al mismo tiempo tenía algo... Su madre siempre le había dicho que sabía ver el interior de las personas, no sabía si tenía razón, pero normalmente no se equivocaba, y había visto algo más en aquel hombre que su carácter malhumorado y distante. También sentía admiración. Era un hombre fuerte y decidido, un miembro muy importante del grupo, y aunque en algunas ocasiones el resto lo rehuía por su carácter hosco y malhumorado, al mismo tiempo sabían que lo necesitaban y lo respetaban por sus habilidades

- Ahí – dijo Daryl en un susurro interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Alex.- Caminantes.

Los dos se pusieron tensos. A unos metros por delante de ellos, avanzando dando tumbos y tropezando se acercaban media docena de caminantes. Alex miró alrededor, buscando alternativas de huida, ya que la cosa se podía complicar. Daryl apuntó y disparó a uno de ellos, el que tenía más cerca y Alex con su arco apuntó a otro y también hizo blanco. Luego dieron media vuelta dispuestos a huir ya que era arriesgado intentar acabar con el resto, la escaramuza podría atraer a más caminantes de los alrededores.

Empezaron a correr, detrás oían los gruñidos de sus perseguidores, dejaron el lecho del río y corrieron bosque a través, aunque el terreno era accidentado y el avance más difícil, les daba ventaja sobre los caminantes, porque también les retrasaba a ellos. Llegaron a un punto elevado del terreno en el que no podían seguir, ya que un pequeño barranco les cortaba el paso. Los caminantes se acercaban y ahora ya no eran cuatro, mas caminantes se habían unido al pequeño grupo al oler carne fresca.

- Joder -. Dijo Daryl mirando a Alex-. Los dos dispararon sus armas derribando a más caminantes y perdiendo con ello varias flechas, pero los caminantes seguían apareciendo por el bosque y el río. Su situación empezaba a ser delicada.

- Mira-. Le indicó Alex

A un metro de donde ellos estaban, en la pared del barranco, había como una hendidura en la piedra, lo suficientemente alta para ellos dos. Una pequeña cornisa llevaba hasta la hendidura. Desde donde estaban no veían su profundidad, quizá no fuera nada o quizá fuera una gruta. Bien podía ser que se quedasen allí colgados en la cornisa sin poder ni avanzar ni retroceder, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Los caminantes no podrían acercarse, el camino era demasiado estrecho y caerían al vacio si lo intentaban, y con un poco de suerte ni verían a donde habían ido, así que era su única oportunidad. Se colgaron las armas y las mochilas de la espalda y agarrándose con fuerza a las rocas que sobresalían fueron hacía la cavidad. Al llegar vieron que si era suficientemente alta para los dos, pero demasiado estrecha, lo justo para dejar las armas y mochilas y quedarse ellos de pie, uno delante del otro, pecho contra pecho.

- Vaya mierda-. Se quejó Daryl.

- Tranquilo hombre que no voy a meterte mano-. Dijo Alex con una sonrisa

A Daryl le exasperaba el buen humor de la chica, siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios, un comentario de ánimo para todos. El grupo enseguida le había cogido cariño por su optimismo y su manera de ser. Parecía no inmutarse ante los desplantes y comentarios que él le hacía.

- Pff! – resopló él

- Bueno, no tenemos muchas más alternativas..-. Contestó Alex.- De hecho no tenemos ninguna más. Esperemos que se cansen y se vayan-. Dijo Alex con esperanza

Daryl no contestó, sólo la miró . Ahora que estaban tan cerca el hombre se fijó en el color de ojos de Alex, eran de un castaño con irisados verdes y pequeñas pecas adornaban su nariz. El estar tan cerca el uno del otro le ponía nervioso. Alex adivinando el nerviosismo del hombre le dijo:

- ¿Esto es incomodo verdad? .

- Estoy bien -. Contestó Daryl casi en un susurro. Intentando pensar en otras cosas, intentando no sentir el calor del cuerpo de la chica ni el olor a vainilla que parecía emanar de su piel.

- Si quieres podemos apoyarnos el uno en el otro. Estar tanto rato de pie es matador-. Sugirió Alex en voz baja-. A mí no me importa que ..

- Joder,¿ es que no puedes callarte un momento?, te he dicho que estoy bien-. Le contestó furioso Daryl .

Ella ya no dijo nada más, intentaban no tocarse, pero eso dado el espacio reducido de la grieta era imposible.

Alex no sabía cómo hablarle, Daryl parecía estar siempre de mal humor, no lo veía reírse nunca y tampoco lo había visto sonreír ni una sola vez. Le molestaba la gente y estaba claro que no sabía relacionarse con los demás, pero era un buen cazador y rastreador, un hombre fuerte y valiente. Alex era todo lo contrario, antes del apocalipsis zombi, y pese a haber tenido una vida un poco complicada, era optimista , alegre y habladora. Y el haber encontrado el grupo de Rick le había devuelto el buen humor y optimismo que parecía haber perdido desde la muerte de sus hermanos. Siempre parecía estar de buen humor, y eso parecía irritar al hombre que era todo lo contrario.

- Joder-. Susurró para sus adentros Daryl.

La tarde ya caía y los caminantes seguían merodeando por el lugar, era arriesgado intentar salir. Tendrían que esperar.

Los dos estaban cansados, y después de tanto rato de pie, ya empezaban notar calambres en las pantorrillas.

A Alex se le dormían las piernas, creía que de un momento a otro iba a caerse, cuando Daryl la cogió por detrás de la espalda, abrazándola, momentos antes de que se desplomase.

- Apóyate en mí, descansa un poco tu peso en mi cuerpo -. Le dijo con sequedad.

- Gracias, pero estoy bien-. Contestó ella

- No seas idiota joder, estas que no te aguantas.

- Y tú también estas cansado, por tanto no seamos idiotas los dos,¿ no?-

Ambos hablaban en susurros para que los caminantes no les oyeran.

Alex se abrazó, pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo su calor, escuchando su respiración. De igual modo, Daryl se apoyó en ella, apoyó su cabeza contra la suya. Su cuerpo rígido y en tensión.

- Relájate Daryl, si no, no tendrás solo calambres en las piernas , y estate tranquilo que después de esto no voy a pedirte que salgas conmigo -. Le animó Alex

- Que gilipollez-. Contestó el e hizo ademán de apartarse, pero al hacerlo se golpeó la cabeza contra un saliente del techo.

- Mierda, joder.- Susurró-. Coño, no te rías o nunca saldremos de aquí con tanto ruido-. Le dijo, más avergonzado que enfadado, cuando Alex se puso la mano en la boca para reprimir el sonido de una carcajada.

- Lo siento Daryl-. Contestó ella ahogando la risa y la respuesta del él fue un bufido en su oído.

La tarde avanzaba, y en el exterior aún se oía a los caminantes, ya no había tantos, algunos habían caído por el barranco y otros parecía que se habían ido, quizá atraídos por otro ruido o por otra presa, pero aún era arriesgado salir.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y los pechos de la chica se clavaban en su pecho, sintiendo su calor, su olor. Hacía tiempo que no estaba con nadie, de hecho ni se lo había planteado, estaba demasiado ocupado cazando o buscando a Sophia o sobreviviendo como para pensar en eso. Glenn y Magie estaban enamorados, era de locos en un mundo como aquél, pero se querían, él nunca había tenido una relación así, y en cuanto al sexo... No había pensado en eso durante mucho tiempo, y ahora ante esa situación le costaba controlar su cuerpo.

- Mierda, tengo un problema -. Le dijo Daryl intentando apartarse, pero no había suficiente espacio.

- ¿Qué sucede, es la herida, te duele?-. Le dijo Alex preocupada y asustada

- Joder, lo siento - Le susurró Daryl al oído muerto de vergüenza, y entonces ella notó la erección del hombre clavándose en su vientre y se quedó de piedra. Entendía la reacción del cuerpo de él pero no sabía que decirle.

- Tranquilízate, no pasa nada hombre.- dijo ella intentando que su voz sonase indiferente, pero por suerte Daryl no podía ver como Alex se había sonrojado ni podía oír como su corazón también latía con fuerza.- Intenta pensar en cosas desagradables, no te será difícil con la que está cayendo-. Le aconsejó intentando aguantarse la risa.

- No tiene puta gracia-. Le contestó él azorado.-

- ¿Seguro?-. Dijo Alex.- Pues a mí me parece que sí. Estamos atrapados en esta mierda de grieta, nos acosan los caminantes, estamos lejos de la granja, se está haciendo de noche ¿y tú te empalmas? Joder Daryl, es de película -. Y los dos se apartaron el uno del otro lo que les permitía el reducido espacio y se pusieron a reír. La risa y la actitud de Alex eliminó la tensión del momento y Daryl se relajó lo suficiente.

- Bueno, parece que sí que sabes reírte-. –Dijo Alex,y volvió a apoyarse en su hombro.

Fuera ya no se oía nada, pronto se haría de noche y tenían que volver a la granja, pero ir por el bosque de noche no era buena idea. Además estaban exhaustos de estar tantas horas de pie y tenían que buscar un sitio donde descansar y pasar la noche.

Con cuidado, desanduvieron la cornisa. Por los alrededores quedaba algún caminante, esquivándolos buscaron un lugar donde descansar. Cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse, encontraron una casa de madera limpia de caminantes. Entraron y se dejaron caer rendidos en el sofá que había.

Daryl estaba muy callado, más de lo normal, no sabía que decirle para que no se sintiera incomodo por lo que había pasado.

- Eh tío, ¿estás bien?, venga hombre dime algo! Le dijo Alex dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro. Pero Daryl no la miraba. Normalmente Daryl nunca miraba de frente a las personas, siempre de lado, siempre evitando los ojos, no se sentía cómodo, siempre parecía apartarse de todos.

- Come algo y ponte a dormir-. Le contestó él-.

- Venga hombre no pasa nada. No seas crío. Vamos, de hecho ha sido divertido, hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía y supongo que tu tampoco-. Le dijo haciendo chocar su hombro contra el de él-.

El hombre la miró de soslayo, su ojos sonreían, y a Alex le gustó esa expresión.

- Hasta estas guapo cuando sonríes.-le dijo ella burlona

- Vete a la mierda.- Le contestó él intentando aparentar dureza.

- Comamos algo-. Dijo él y se levantó para coger provisiones y agua de las mochilas.

- De verdad que lo siento – se disculpó mientras cenaban un poco de pan y queso

- Déjalo ya enserio. Ya sé que no eres ningún pervertido. No me has ofendido. No tienes que disculparte más.

El encogió los hombros, le sorprendía las actitud de ella.

- Me crie sin padres y con 5 hermanos- dijo ella a modo de explicación. Daryl asintió con la cabeza-.

- Nosotros éramos dos- le explicó Daryl.- Merle y yo. Le seguía a todas partes. Hacía lo que él me decía sin rechistar. No tenía a nadie más. Y cuando Merle estaba en el correccional pues yo me buscaba la vida. Siempre lo he hecho.

- Es evidente-. Dijo Alex-. ¿Le echas de menos?

- Si. Era un capullo pero era lo único que tenia.

- Yo también a mis hermanos.-. Alex sonrió con tristeza al recordar.-

- Lo siento-. Dijo Daryl sinceramente mientras tiraba una manta en el suelo-. Tenemos que descansar, tu túmbate en el sofá, yo me quedo en el suelo.

Alex asintió, era cierto, estaba muy cansada. Se tumbó en el sofá, fuera había luna llena, y aunque las ventanas estaban tapiadas algo de luz se filtraba entre los tablones. Aunque por el día hiciese calor, por la noche refrescaba. Daryl estaba inmóvil en el suelo, oía su respiración y adivinaba su silueta. Levantándose y cogiendo un edredón raído que Daryl le había dejado para que se tapara, se acercó al hombre y se estiró a su lado, pero Daryl se levantó de golpe.

- ¿Qué haces?-. Casi le gritó

- Solo tumbarme a tu lado para darnos calor -. Contestó Alex sorprendida por la reacción del hombre.

Prefiero dormir solo-. Dijo de pie al lado de Alex-

- Como quieras-. Y diciendo esto se volvió al sofá.


	6. Capítulo 6

Antes de llegar a la granja ya supieron que algo había pasado. Desde lejos oyeron disparos , por lo que empezaron a correr, esperando encontrarse lo peor.

Al llegar no vieron a nadie, tampoco había caminantes, se dirigieron hacia el pajar, de donde provenía el alboroto. El edificio estaba retirado de la vivienda principal, ballesta y arco en mano, corrieron hacía allí, y se quedaron mudos cuando vieron lo que sucedía.

Andrea y Shane estaban delante de la puerta abierta del pajar, con las armas en las mano. El grupo de Hershel apartado del grupo de Rick, y Patricia, Beth y Maggie llorando.

Delante de la puerta del pajar, en el suelo se amontonaban caminantes abatidos que salían tambaleándose del interior. Patricia gritaba angustiada por el dolor y Hershel parecía ido.

- ¿Qué coño pasa aquí?-. Grito Daryl aun sin entender la situación.

- Hershel tenía caminantes encerrados aquí – contestó Glenn ante la mirada furibunda de Maggie.

- No son caminantes-. Gritó Patricia.- Son nuestros amigos, nuestra familia. Los estáis asesinando, parad por favor.

Daryl cargó su ballesta y se puso al lado de Rick, dispuesto a apoyarlo y Alex secundó a Daryl.

- Ottis, el marido de Patricia los encerraba en el pajar esperando una vacuna o algo así para poderlos curar algún día-. Explicó Glenn.- Yo los descubrí de casualidad y..

- Me prometiste que no dirías nada-. Le gritó Maggie

- Lo siento pero no se mentir-. Contestó Glenn con tristeza.- Tenía que decírselo, lo siento Maggie.

Mientras, iban saliendo caminantes y Shane les iba disparando

- No, por favor. Esta mi mujer y mi hijastro-. Sollozaba Hershel.

- Hershel esos seres ya no son personas. No se pueden curar, esto no es como una gripe o una viruela. Hay que matarlos-. Dijo Shane acercándose al anciano.- Las personas no se levantan si les disparas-. Y acto seguido disparó varias veces al pecho a la mujer que salía del pajar, pero ésta siguió avanzando hacia Rick y el resto, hasta que Rick le disparó en la cabeza.

- Lo siento, pero tu mujer y tu hijo se fueron hace mucho tiempo-. Dijo Rick

Al cabo de un rato todos los caminantes del pajar estaban apilados fuera, muertos definitivamente. Andrea y Shane habían acabado con todos ellos o eso creían, cuando oyeron un nuevo gruñido y unos pies arrastrándose. Por la puerta abierta apareció Sophia, convertida en caminante. La ropa y la carne raídas, todo signo de humanidad y de inocencia habían desaparecido de su demacrado rostro.

- NOOOOO!- Gritó Carol abalanzándose hacia la niña. Daryl la cogió y la mujer se derrumbó en el suelo, gritando y llorando.

- ¿Vosotros sabíais que ella estaba aquí?-. Preguntó Carol gritando a Patricia y a Hershel.-

- No-. Contestó Patricia.-. Mi marido cuando salía por el bosque si se encontraba a alguien lo traía y lo encerraba, no decía nada. Sólo los encerraba aquí-. Contestó la mujer entre sollozos.

- Dios mío-. Dijo Dale.-Todo este tiempo ha estado aquí!-. No podía evitar llorar

La pequeña caminante avanzaba con pasos lentos y erráticos, buscando la comida que tenía ante sí. Rick se acercó y le encañonó en la cabeza. Se sentía tan culpable, si no la hubiera dejado sola en el río aún estaría viva. Sin apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, cerró los ojos y apretó el gatillo.

Los cuerpos de Sophia y los familiares de Hershel fueron enterrados. El resto los cargaron en la furgoneta y se los llevaron lejos para quemarlos.

El ambiente que se respiraba en la granja era de desolación y desesperanza. Por un tiempo habían vivido como en un sueño, pero no lo era. Habían tenido a la muerte al lado y eso era muy inquietante.

Los próximos día apenas hablaron, Hershel se encerró en sí mismo. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber sido tan iluso. Creía que todo era pasajero, él y su familia creían que se encontraría una cura, no habían querido ver la realidad, no sabían cómo era el mundo ahora más allá de sus tierras y esa realidad les había golpeado de una manera brutal.

- Lo siento, de verdad, pero tienes que reponerte-. Le dijo Rick-. Habían pasado tres días desde lo del pajar y el hombre seguía perdido y callado.- Tienes dos hijas que te necesitan, sobreponte, es lo que hacemos todos-. Hershel lo miró

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así?¿Es que ya no te importa nadie?

- Claro que sí. Mi hijo, mi mujer, Dale, Daryl, Andrea, Shane,Glenn, Alex.. ahora esta es mi familia, y vosotros si queréis. Es lo único que me importa-. Dijo Rick con pasión y determinación.- No hay más, y por eso nos tenemos que reponer y tenemos que continuar. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos seguros en esta granja, parecía todo perfecto pero no lo es. Tenemos que sobrevivir Hershel, tienes que sobrevivir.- Y diciéndole esto le dio una palmada en el hombro y dejó al hombre con sus pensamientos.

Rick reunió a su grupo cerca de la caravana de Dale. Su semblante era serio y mostraba preocupación.

- A ver, tengo que deciros algo. Hershel quiere que nos vayamos de sus tierras. Lo ocurrido en el pajar ha sido demasiado para él y su familia y no nos quieren aquí-. Explicó.-

- Se acerca el invierno,¿ si nos vamos de aquí a dónde iremos?, estamos muertos-. Le interrumpió Andrea.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Aún no hay nada definitivo, estoy intentando convencerlo, pero está muy alterado y enfadado con Shane por haber matado a los caminantes del pajar.

- Si quieres hablo yo con él- se ofreció Shane pero Rick le interrumpió antes de que continuara

- No Shane, están muy enfadados contigo, de hecho me han dicho que si no te controlas tendrás que irte de sus tierras. La cosa está delicada.

- Vaya mierda- dijo Shane.- Hice lo que tenía que hacer, no estábamos a salvo con esos caminantes encerrados en el pajar.

- Lo entiendo, pero somos sus invitados. Esta gente aún no está preparada para lo que hay fuera. Se han aislado en esta granja donde todo parece igual y tienen que asimilarlo todo. Por tanto, no te acerques a la casa principal. Tenemos que esperar.

- ¿Y si no cambian de opinión que haremos?-. Preguntó Dale

- Pues tendremos que buscar un sitio donde pasar el invierno, pero espero poder convencer a Hershel para que eso no ocurra.

Ante las palabras de su marido, Lori mostró preocupación. Se quedó mirando a Rick.

- Lori, ¿quieres decir algo?-. Le preguntó

- Si. Tengo que hablar contigo un momento.-. Y diciendo esto se fue dirección al prado donde pastaban las vacas.

- ¿Qué sucede Lori?, me estás asustando-. Dijo Rick

- Tengo que contarte algo-. Le dijo mirándole a los ojos, Rick la alentó a continuar

- Rick... estoy embarazada-. Soltó el bombazo.

- ¿Cómo, que... ?-. Rick se quedó sin palabras

- No sabía cómo hacerlo, yo.

- Un momento, ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

- Hace un mes pero yo..

- ¿Y has esperado tanto a decirme una cosa así?-. Rick estaba enfadado

- Rick, tenía miedo, tengo miedo. No sé si es buena idea traer a este mundo un bebé. ¿Cómo sobrevivirá? ¿Qué es lo que conocerá? Solo muerte. Yo..-. Lori se puso a llorar, ya no podía más. Durante todo ese tiempo había tenido una lucha interior de si debía decírselo a Rick o no, si debía tenerlo o no. Si pedirle o no a Glen que de la farmacia le trajera las pastillas para deshacerse el bebé.

- Pero Lori, eso no lo puedes decidir tu sola. Es nuestro hijo... o hija, Lori..

- Lo sé, y lo siento, pero ¿cómo lo cuidaremos, como vivirá?-. Dijo Lori llorando

- Tiene una gran familia, entre todos cuidaremos de él-. Argumentó Rick-. Lori, es una buena noticia, vida entre tanta muerte, esperanza, alegría..-. ¿Como has podido dudarlo?-. La recriminó su marido, pero la abrazó con fuerza, meciéndola entre sus brazos, una sonrisa en los labios .

- Tenemos que decírselo al resto y a Hershel, no podemos irnos, en tu estado no podemos andar por ahí. Le convenceré.-. Se abrazaron de nuevo y volvieron a la reunión a dar la noticia al resto del grupo.

- ¿Tendré un hermanito?-. Dijo Carl muy contento.

- O una hermanita.- contestó Lori

- Madre mía, eso sí que es un bombazo-. Continuó Andrea.

- Un bebé-. Dijo Carol, con lágrimas en los ojos, aún afectada por el recuerdo de la muerte de su hija Sophia-.

Todos miraban a Lori, algunos con una gran sonrisa en los labios, otros estupefactos por la noticia y otros totalmente incrédulos.

- Rick, tienes que volver a hablar con Hershel, esto lo cambia todo-. Dijo Dale muy serio.

- Si, ahora mismo le daré la noticia.

Hershel y su familia accedieron a que el grupo de Rick se quedase. En un par de meses llegaría el invierno, la nieve. Tenían que prepararse, buscar ropa de abrigo, aprovisionarse.

- Con el frio no podéis estar fuera con las tiendas-. Le había dicho el veterinario a Rick.- Compartiremos la casa con vosotros. Estaremos un poco apretados pero estaremos bien-.

Sin perder tiempo, empezaron los preparativos para la mudanza. La casa era grande, tenía 6 habitaciones y tres baños. Y tanto la cocina como la sala de estar eran muy grandes. Podían comer todos en la mesa de la cocina y utilizar la sala de estar como habitación, buscarían colchones y sería una habitación común.

Beth y Patricia compartirían habitación. Glen y Maggie tendrían su intimidad en la habitación de la chica. Hershel conservaría la suya, Rick había insistido a que así fuera ante el ofrecimiento del hombre a compartir su habitación. Lori, Rick y Carl ocuparían otra de las habitaciones , en la última habitación dormirían Andrea, Carol y Alex y el resto de los hombres dormirían en el comedor.

Luego formaron grupos para ir en busca de provisiones, mantas para todos, carburante para el generador de la casa, colchones, medicamentos, gasolina para los coches, armas, munición, flechas para Alex y Daryl.. todo lo que pudiese ser necesario.

Se organizaron para reforzar las vallas y cercados de la granja. Contra caminantes solitarios no había problema, pero si se acercaba un rebaño grande, no podrían hacer nada.

Todos tenían sus responsabilidades, sus tareas, parecía que el tiempo en ese lugar se hubiese detenido. Que la granja fuera un oasis en medio de tanta locura y muerte. En la granja se respiraba una aire de esperanza, los dos grupos se habían unido, ahora eran un solo grupo, una sola familia y cuidarían unos de otros. Y había el embarazo de Lori, una nueva vida. Eso les había dado a todos una razón más para el optimismo. ¿Quizá habían encontrado un lugar seguro,un hogar? Costaba no pensar en eso, costaba no dejarse llevar por semejante idea.


	7. Capítulo 7

Había llegado octubre, y con él la nieve. En la granja se respiraba concordia y todos parecían haberse adaptado a la nueva vida, a la nueva convivencia. El que estaba más incomodo era Daryl. A pesar del frío, pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de la casa. Alex lo encontró sentado en un tronco de un árbol, con la ballesta a sus pies, mirando hacia el prado manchado por la nieve.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Le preguntó la chica interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- ¿A ti que te parece?-. Fue su escueta respuesta

- ¿Puedo sentarme?-. Preguntó Alex ignorando la respuesta del hombre

- Haz lo que quieras-. Le contestó secamente y aunque el tronco era suficientemente grande para que se sentaran los dos, él se apartó sentándose en el otro extremo.

- ¿Qué haces?-. dijo señalando el tronco que él estaba tallando con la navaja

- No es nada, sólo pasaba el rato.

- ¿Qué tranquilidad verdad? Esto es bonito, se está bien. Me recuerda a cuando iba de acampada con mis hermanos-. Dijo Alex

- Yo nunca hice eso con mi hermano-. Contestó el

Alex lo miró y le sonrió.

- Joder, ¿porque siempre estas sonriendo?. El mundo se va a la mierda y tu siempre pareces encontrarle la puta gracia a todo-. Le dijo malhumorado Daryl

- Ya.. y en cambio tu parece que no le encuentras gracia a nada. Pareces cabreado con la humanidad en general. Hay buena gente, no todos son capullos-. Le contestó ella señalando hacia la casa.- No es tan malo confiar en alguien Daryl. Si estás con ellos será por algo, ¿no?

- Pero, qué coño..-. Se puso de pie de golpe.- Estaba muy tranquilo y has venido a joderme con tu charla .He salido aquí para estar solo y vienes tu a tocarme los huevos. Esto es increíble. Mira, si te sientes sola no es mi problema, si buscas a un sustituto de tus hermanos muertos ,tampoco es mi problema. Yo no sirvo para eso, ¿entiendes?. No voy a consolarte, en mi no encontrarás nada de eso. ¿Te crees que te debo algo porque me ayudaste? , ¿Qué coño quieres de mi?-. Y gritándole esto dio media vuelta, cogió su ballesta y se fue.

Alex se quedó allí sentada, mirando el prado, sintiendo la tranquilidad del lugar. Recapacitando en lo que había pasado, en esos meses, Alex había visto que Daryl siempre estaba a la defensiva, y más cuando alguien le demostraba algo de afecto o cariño. Cuando eso sucedía, él se defendía atacándole, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir gratitud, a que se preocuparan por él.

Con Carol hacía igual. Carol le estaba muy agradecida por como Daryl se había portado con ella y había buscado a su hija, pero cada vez que la mujer intentaba demostrarle agradecimiento, él la rehuía como hacía con Alex.

La chica suspiró y levantándose volvió a la casa.

A Lori se le empezaba a notar la tripa. Al estar con todos en ese lugar se sentía más tranquila, se sentía protegida, su bebe nacería en un hogar, Hershel la ayudaría en el parto y eso le daba confianza. El día a día en la granja se sucedía sin ninguna incidencia. Daryl y Alex salían a cazar si el tiempo se lo permitía, Carl había conectado otra vez con el niño que era, y aunque había algún caminante por la zona, podían encargarse de ellos sin mayor problema. El futuro era incierto, pero el presente no estaba mal.

Los caminantes en general solo obedecían a una cosa. El hambre de carne viva. Andaban, se arrastraban, reptaban siguiendo ese impulso: comer. Si iban solos no suponían un gran peligro pero cuando se juntaban en grupos o en manadas eran imparables. Podían caminar horas y días, no se cansaban, sólo buscaban. Un pequeño ruido los hacía ir hacia una dirección u otra, el olor a vida los enloquecía. No sentían, no padecían, sólo arrasaban con toda vida que se pusiese en su camino.

Un grupo de ellos caminaba por la carretera, con pasos erráticos avanzaban entre gruñidos hacia algún sitio, se dejaban llevar, los caminantes solitarios que estaban por los alrededores se unían al grupo, haciendo que éste cada vez fuese mayor. Lentamente pero inexorablemente avanzaban, venían de la ciudad y sus pasos los llevaban hacia el campo, hacia las granjas.

Dale desde lo alto de su caravana, vigilaba, hacían turnos y siempre había alguien de guardia. Con los prismáticos había visto movimiento de caminantes cerca de las vallas, por lo que escopeta en mano se dirigió hacia allí.

Pronto anochecería, y Dale quería dar una vuelta de reconocimiento. Con cautela se acercó, no parecía haber nada. Iba a darse media vuelta cuando vio que el alambre de la valla estaba roto, dejando un espacio por donde podrían colarse caminantes. Iba a girarse para volver a por alambre para arreglar el agujero cuando oyó un gruñido detrás suyo. Un caminante se había colado por el agujero, Dale no tuvo tiempo de encañonarlo, el caminante se abalanzó sobre el anciano mordiéndole en el cuello. Ante los gritos del hombre, acudieron a toda velocidad el resto del grupo con sus armas, Alex disparó una flecha al caminante en la cabeza, pero para Dale ya era tarde. Todos miraban incrédulos a Dale, desangrándose en el suelo. Agonizando.

Daryl se acercó al hombre y desenfundando su pistola le apunto en la cabeza. Dale hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

- Lo siento hermano -. Susurró Daryl justo antes de disparar.

El tiro del arma resonó en el bosque y se extendió más allá de los prados, llegando a la carretera, llegando a oídos de un gran grupo de caminantes que se dirigían hacia algún lugar lejos de la granja de Hershel, pero que cambiaron de dirección al escuchar aquel único sonido.

La llegada de los caminantes los pilló a todos desperdigados. No tuvieron tiempo de coger provisiones o mantas o ropa o medicamentos. Parecía que había cientos de ellos, arrollaron las vallas y cercados dirigiéndose hacia la casa.

Rick, T-Dog, Shane, Daryl, Glenn y Alex disparaban, incluso Hershel con su escopeta, pero eran demasiados. Las tierras de Hershel, el hogar que durante unos pocos meses habían tenido desaparecía invadido por los caminantes.

Beth y Patricia salieron corriendo de la casa, habían tenido tiempo de coger un par de mochilas y poner alguna lata y algún medicamento, pero en la huida, la mujer cayó y dos caminantes la atacaron y empezaron a devorarla entre gritos de dolor y terror de la mujer.

Beth acuchilló al que tenía más cerca en la cabeza y cogiendo las dos mochilas salió corriendo.

Alex y Daryl estaban cerca del granero.

- Vamos a incendiarlo-. Le grito Daryl-. Eso los atraerá y así tendremos una oportunidad de huir.

- De acuerdo, yo te cubro-. Contestó Alex, disparando con su arco a los caminantes que se les acercaban. Durante el verano y con la ayuda de Daryl había mejorado mucho su puntería con blancos en movimiento, por lo que ahora disparaba una flecha tras otra sin fallar un solo tiro.

El granero empezó a arder con rapidez, atrayendo a los caminantes, pero no era suficiente distracción, había demasiados. Daryl y Alex continuaron disparando, tenían el camino vetado, un montón de caminantes les cerraban la huida, no podían seguir a sus compañeros.

- Joder no podemos ir hacia la moto-. Gritó Daryl para hacerse oír , tendremos que rodear el granero e ir hacia el bosque. ¡Mierda!

Por lo que empezaron a retroceder, hacia los prados y los bosques en la dirección contraria donde estaban los caminantes y sus compañeros.

Por su parte, Shane y T-Dog luchaban desesperados, sabiendo que todo estaba perdido.

- Huid, no podemos hacer nada -. Gritaba Rick-. Tenemos que irnos ya!

Lori estaba llamando a Carl, lo buscaba desesperada, en su agonía por encontrar a su hijo no vio a dos caminantes que se le acercaban, Shane se interpuso entre ella y los caminantes, le disparó a uno en la cabeza pero no pudo evitar que otro le mordiera en un brazo.

-¡NOOOO!.- gritó la mujer hundiendo un cuchillo en el cráneo del caminante.-¡Shane!

- Lárgate de aquí Lori.- Le gritó.

- Vamos Lori-. Le gritó T-Dog-. Vamos... – Y le cogió de la mano, encaminándose hacia una furgoneta roja que había aparcada delante de la casa.

Lori buscaba con la mirada a Rick, y lo vio junto a Carl, subiendo en otro vehículo y dirigiéndose hacia el camino, arroyando a todos los caminantes que se le ponían delante.

Shane, viendo que Lori, Rick y Carl habían huido se puso la pistola en la sien y se disparó.

El resto del grupo disparaba y corría. Carol y Beth vieron caer a Andrea, y viendo que no podían hacer nada, siguieron corriendo.

- Subid, rápido-. Les gritó Hershel deteniendo la furgoneta, con el iban Magie y Glenn-. ¿Habéis visto a Daryl y Alex?-. Preguntó el médico.

- Los he visto cerca del granero-.

- El fuego nos ha dado un poco más de tiempo-. Dijo el hombre-. Sólo espero que hayan podido huir. Aunque hubiese querido no podía ir hacia el granero, el fuego había atraído a los caminantes hacía allí y era imposible acercarse-.

-Tenemos que ir hacia el campamento de la carretera-. Dijo Lori a T-Dog, dijimos que en caso de emergencia nos reuniéramos allí.

- No está claro de que estén todos allí, cada uno ha ido por un lado Lori-. Contesto T-Dog

- Haz el jodido favor de dar la vuelta o salto del coche-. Dijo Lori

- De acuerdo-. Accedió el hombre dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia carretera.

Rick y Carl también se dirigieron hacia allí, al igual que Hershel.

Cuando llegaron faltaban un par de horas para que saliese el sol, hacía frío y todos estaban exhaustos.

- ¿Donde están Alex y Daryl?-. Preguntó Carol

- Dales tiempo-. Contestó Rick.- Seguro que están bien

- ¿Alguien les ha visto caer?-. Preguntó Glen

- Todo era muy confuso, yo los vi cerca del granero, fueron ellos los que lo incendiaron-. Explicó Hershel-. Luego los caminantes les rodearon, pero no sé si pudieron huir o no.

- Oh Dios mío, por favor, que no hayan caído-. Sollozó Maggie

- A Andrea la atacaron, no la vimos levantarse, salimos corriendo, no sé si pudo escabullirse, pero no creo-. Dijo Glenn

- ¿Y Patricia?-. Preguntó Hershel a su hija pequeña y está negó con la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras hablaban llegó Rick y Carl, Lori se abalanzó sobre su hijo, abrazándolo y no parando de llorar.

- Estoy bien mama, no te preocupes. ¿Donde está Shane?-. Preguntó el chico con preocupación

Lori negó con la cabeza.- Lo siento Carl-. Le dijo abrazándolo de nuevo.

- Tenemos que ponernos a cubierto, aquí estamos muy expuestos-. Dijo Rick

- Pero y que pasa con Daryl y Alex?-. Insistió Carol

- Si han sobrevivido, estarán bien. Esperaremos hasta el amanecer, si para entonces aún no han llegado, les dejaremos una nota indicándoles hacia donde nos dirigimos.-. Dijo Rick

Todos estaban cubiertos de sangre, habían huido con lo puesto, solo Beth había conseguido coger algo de comida pero no lo suficiente. Y para colmo, empezaban a caer copos de nieve. En silencio, desesperados y con la moral por los suelos, cada uno volvió a su coche y tras dejar una nota escrita en el parabrisas de un coche, enfilaron la carretera, en busca de un nuevo refugio.


	8. Capítulo 8

- Tendríamos que ir a la carretera. Donde Sophia despareció-. Le dijo Daryl a Alex parando un momento cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la casa.- Es donde dijimos de encontrarnos si algo pasaba.

- ¿Estás seguro de que estarán allí?-. dijo Alex jadeando después de la carrera

- Ese era el plan, si algo ocurría encontrarnos allí, de momento es lo único que podemos hacer.

- Pues tendremos que dar un buen rodeo para evitar a todos esos caminantes ¿Cuánto tiempo esperará Rick al resto?

- No lo sé, si yo fuera él, no mucho. Allí no hay refugio, está muy expuesto, descansaría un poco y continuaría al alba-. Le contestó Daryl

- Pues está claro que no llegaremos a tiempo de encontrarlos. Tenemos que encontrar un sitio donde descansar un poco, estoy agotada Daryl-.

- Hay un sitio donde podríamos descansar un poco, lo encontré con Glenn una mañana que fuimos en busca de provisiones, si está limpio podemos quedarnos hasta el alba y luego ir hacia la carretera.

- Pues en marcha-. Contestó Alex

Al cabo de un par de horas llegaron a una cabaña de madera escondida en el interior del bosque, aislada y apartada de todo. Inspeccionaron los alrededores y no encontraron a ningún caminante ni dentro ni fuera.

El interior de la casucha estaba destartalado, había una cama en un rincón, una mesa con un par de sillas y un sillón sucio y gastado delante de un televisor viejo. Alrededor del sillón había varias escupideras.

- La verdad es que ahora mismo me vendría bien un trago-. Dijo Alex una vez dentro de la casa y mirando alrededor.

Sin decir nada, Daryl salió fuera dirigiéndose hacia un cobertizo que había, Alex le siguió de cerca. En el cobertizo había un alambique, y sobre estanterías habían tarros de cristal con whisky casero.

- Vaya!-. dijo Alex-. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

- Es el tipo de casa en la que me crié. Mi padre también tenía un cobertizo donde elaboraba whisky.

- Vaya!-. repitió Alex

- Sírvete tu misma-. dijo Daryl cogiendo unos tarros de cristal.

Fuera estaba nevando y hacía frío, no es que dentro de la casa se estuviera mucho mejor, pero al menos estaban a cubierto. Alex cogió unas mantas de encima de la cama, le dio una a Daryl y ella se quedó otra.

- Hogar, dulce hogar-. Dijo Daryl dejándose caer en el sillón

- ¿Enserio te criaste en un sitio así?-. Preguntó Alex-.

- Mi padre tenía un sillón como este, sucio y gastado, con la forma de su culo. Se sentaba en él en calzoncillos, delante de la tele y así estaba todo el puto día. Bebiendo, gritando y mascando tabaco. - Hizo una pausa y Alex intentó imaginarse la vida de Daryl de pequeño, y luego de adolescente en un agujero como ese.- Mi madre asomaba por la cocina y le gritaba que moviera el culo pero él seguía en el sillón, hasta que un día mi madre se largó, harta de todo ...bueno, la historia de siempre-. Concluyó Daryl.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos habló, fuera seguía nevando, y dentro Alex no dejaba de tiritar por el frío. Destapó uno de los tarros que había cogido y le dio un trago atragantándose al intentar tragar aquel brebaje.

- ¿Madre mía, que es esto?-. Dijo Alex

- Pfff!- Resopló Daryl.- Has dicho que querías un trago no? Pues aquí lo tienes, ¿o eres de las que les gusta el licor de melocotón?-. Se mofó el hombre.

- ¿Licor de melocotón? La primera mierda que cogí fue con eso, tenía 16 años y estábamos mis dos hermanos menores y unos amigos, era lo único que mis colegas habían podido coger de su casa... qué asco de resaca-. Al recordar aquella anécdota, y pensar en sus hermanos se le entrecortó la voz, Daryl se dio cuenta.

- Bueno, con esta mierda entraremos en calor, si antes no nos destroza el estomago!-. Exclamó Alex cambiando de tema.

- Desde luego, yo he pillado más de una cogorza con esto, la primera con 14 años . Cuando Merle y yo le mangamos a mi padre una botella..

- ¿Y qué pasó, os pillo tu padre?-.

- Joder, si, y me dio una buena paliza, mi hermano se libró. Estuvo dos días sin aparecer por casa.. Capullo!. Dijo Daryl como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Que putada!-. contestó ella, y se intentó imaginar la vida en una casa como aquella, aquello no era un hogar. -

- Pfff-. Contestó él.- Lo único que puedo agradecerle a mi padre es que nos enseñara a Merle y a mí a cazar y a seguir rastros.-

- ¿Estabais unidos tu y Merle?-. le preguntó Alex

- Bueno, no mucho. Era un capullo y siempre estaba metido en líos, en drogas y yo le seguía. En fin.. era mi hermano-. Se justificó Daryl

- Le echas de menos.- afirmó Alex.- Yo echo de menos a mis hermanos.

- Una vez estábamos en la casa del camello de Merle, aún no era ni medio día y todos estábamos pedo y Merle drogado. El hijo del camello, tendría unos 7 años, estaba viendo unos dibujos por la tele y mi hermano que iba todo puesto empezó a reírse y burlarse de los dibujos. El camello le dijo a mi hermano que se callara, que eran los dibujos que le gustaban a su hijo y que cerrara la puta boca... en fin, Merle siempre fue un bocazas y no le hizo caso al camello. De repente el tio sacó una pipa y me apuntó en la cabeza. De repente estábamos jodidos, por unos putos dibujos y pensaba que iba a morir. Mi hermano se levantó dispuesto a pelear, a lo que fuera y entonces un colega del camello me dio un puñetazo en la tripa.

- ¿Y qué paso?-. preguntó Alex con interés

- Pues que eché la pota y todos se descojonaron y no paso nada. – Acabo la explicación Daryl

- Menuda historia-. Dijo Alex y acto seguido le preguntó-. -¿Has estado en la cárcel?-.

Daryl se la quedó mirando, su expresión de pura ira, se levantó del sillón y se encaró con ella.

- ¿Pero tía tu de que vas, que pasa, eso es lo que piensas de mi? ¿Que soy un puto delincuente?

- Joder Daryl lo siento, no me refería a eso-. Se disculpo ella también poniéndose en pie.

- Mira, yo no he tenido vacaciones, ni he ido con papi a comer helado, ni me han comprado una bici, ni mi hermanito me ha ensañado a usar el arco como diversión, ni...

- Vale ya Daryl, no quería ofenderte, perdona-. Se disculpó Alex

- Mi padre era un hijo de puta mal tratador y mi hermano un cabrón que siempre que podía me hacia la vida imposible, y claro que me he metido en líos, a veces Merle me metía en ellos, pero no soy el paleto delincuente que te imaginas. JODER!

Daryl daba vueltas por la habitación como un animal enjaulado. Alex Intentó acercársele pero él se apartó. Estuvieron callados unos segundos que se hicieron interminables, entonces Alex le dijo:

- Pues yo sí que he estado en la cárcel!-

- ¿Que qué?-. Exclamo Daryl deteniéndose en seco delante de ella

- Mis hermanos y yo habíamos salido a celebrar mi cumple, cumplía 25.- Al ver que tenia la atención de Daryl continuó.- Estábamos en un bar de moteros, pasándolo de puta madre, había un par de tíos jugando al billar, no me acuerdo como fue, pero acabamos apostando 200 dólares a que los ganaba a los dos.- hizo una pausa al ver que Daryl arqueaba las cejas.- Joder soy buena.. el caso es que los gané y les jodió que una tía les cepillara la pasta. La cosa se fue caldeando y...

- Tus hermanos se metieron por en medio para salvarte el culo, no?- Dijo burlón Daryl y ya más calmado

- No tío listo, puedo defenderme sola. El caso es que acabó viniendo la poli y nos detuvieron a mis hermanos y a mí y pasamos la noche en comisaría.

- ¿Joder así que tienes antecedentes? Já!.

- Bueno, la verdad es que mi hermano mayor era poli y evitó que nos ficharan, pero el cerdo nos dejó pasar la noche en el calabozo a modo de advertencia.

Daryl arqueó las cejas ante semejante historia.

- Joder, mira tú la mosquita muerta, yo que me pensaba que eras una niña pija de buena familia, y ahora resulta que eres una broncas-. Resopló el hombre.

- Pobre Josh, que vergüenza que pasó, sus tres hermanos pequeños en la cárcel por liarla en un bar. Cuando al día siguiente salimos de la cárcel nos cayó una bronca de narices...

- Me gustaría haberles visto la cara a los tíos del bar. – Dijo Daryl

- Pues ya te digo que rompimos alguna ceja y algún labio y dejamos bastantes ojos morados. Nosotros también salimos marcados claro, a mi me tuvieron que poner tres puntos en la frente de un golpe que me dio uno con el taco de billar... cabrón .- Y diciendo esto, se apartó un poco el flequillo para enseñarle la cicatriz

- Esas peleas eran la leche, yo también tuve alguna que otra. A veces buscadas otras porque Merle me metía en ellas, pero aunque no te lo creas, a mi no me pillaron. A mi hermano sí, pero yo era más escurridizo-. Explicó Daryl con cierto orgullo.

- Pues a eso me refería, paleto-. Dijo Alex mirándole de reojo.

Por fin Daryl se tranquilizó y se sentó otra vez en el sillón.

- Tu hermano el poli, fue a quien tuviste que...-. Daryl dejó la frase a medias.

- No. Para cuando esto empezó Josh hacía unos años que había muerto. Se lo cargaron en un tiroteo en un bar, cuando intentaba detener a unos hijos de puta.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato. Luego Alex se levantó y se acercó a la cama.

- Ayúdame a darle la vuelta al colchón y ponerlo en el suelo-. Dijo Alex acercándose a la cama.

- Yo dormiré en el suelo, tu duerme en el colchón-. Le dijo Daryl

- Los dos dormiremos en el colchón a no ser que me tengas miedo-. Dijo Alex sonriéndole ampliamente.- Que me dices, paleto,¿ te atreves a dormir conmigo?-. Le desafió la chica Alex se tumbó y se tapó con la manta. Temblaba por el frio. Daryl se acabó el whisky y se tumbó junto a Alex, pero en el extremo del colchón, evitando tocarla. Se taparon bien con ambas mantas.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a intentar engancharte a mí, ¿queda claro? -. Le amenazó en tono serio.

- No sólo me voy a pegar a ti, tío duro, si no que te voy a abrazar..-. Alex le interrumpió antes de que protestara.- Joder Daryl, hace un frío de mil demonios , es cuestión de supervivencia, y lo único que quiero es un poco de calor y supongo que tu también. No tengo ganas de meterte mano, eso te lo aseguro-. Y diciendo esto, se abrazó a Daryl, apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho de él. Oyendo su respiración, notando su calor.

- Con mis hermanos, cuando nos íbamos de acampada y hacía frío nos juntábamos y yo me abrazaba a ellos.

- Pero yo no soy ni tu hermano, ni tu oso de peluche-. Protestó el cazador, pero no se movió.

- Queda claro, pero basta ya de quejarte y de protestar joder. Intentemos descansar-. Dijo Alex.

- Grr-. Fue la respuesta del hombre.

- Daryl...

- Joder, y ahora que...-. volvió a protestar el hombre

- ¿Crees que estarán bien?-.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que siguen con vida?.- preguntó él

- ¿Tú no lo crees?.- contestó ella sorprendida por la respuesta del hombre.- Nosotros hemos sobrevivido y ellos también.- dijo convencida ,a lo que Daryl contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Se quedó dormida enseguida, las emociones y el cansancio del día, junto con el whisky la habían dejado reventada.

Daryl tardó un poco más en dormirse, estaba confuso, y aturdido, también por lo ocurrido durante la noche y por cómo se comportaba Alex con él. Era franca y directa, decía y hacía lo que pensaba, no era hipócrita y desde luego no era como las demás mujeres que él había conocido. Quizá era por la influencia de haber vivido con tantos hermanos. Le parecía que lo trataba como uno más. El siempre estaba a la defensiva, se encontraba incomodo si alguien demostraba algún tipo de sentimiento hacia él, el que fuera y él no sabía ni quería demostrar los suyos, pero con Alex empezaba a notar un cambio aunque se resistía a él. Ella parecía ignorar sus bufidos, sus chascos, sus comentarios muchas veces desagradables y mordaces, siempre estaba ahí con una sonrisa, dando ánimos. Finalmente con estos pensamientos en la cabeza se quedó profundamente dormido y pese a todo, descansó.

Daryl se despertó al alba, cuando el día empezaba a clarear. Alex seguía durmiendo, tranquilamente, como si nada ocurriese. Con cuidado se desperezó y se levantó, rebuscó por la cocina por si quedaba algo que comer, pero sin resultado.

- Venga levanta, tenemos que irnos-. Le dijo Daryl mientras con el pie daba un golpe al colchón.

- Por favor, quiero unos huevos y beicon y café y unas salchichas también-. Dijo Alex desde debajo de la manta

- ¿Te crees que soy el puto servicio de habitaciones?-. Contestó Daryl.- Venga broncas en marcha -. y le dio más fuerte

- Vale, vale, ya voy-. Y enseguida se levantó y en 10 minutos estaban fuera, desandando el camino y dirigiéndose hacia la carretera con la esperanza de reencontrarse con el resto del grupo.


	9. Capítulo 9

Llegaron a la carretera, Daryl la guió hacia donde habían acampado, pero allí ya no había nadie. En un parabrisas medio cubierto por la nieve encontraron una nota

_"Seguimos la carretera hacia el norte, buscaremos un refugio. Intentaremos dejaros pistas – Rick"_

- ¿Lo ves? Están bien.- dijo Alex con una amplia sonrisa.- Será difícil encontrarlos, ellos van en coche y nosotros andando, pero los encontraremos.

- El invierno a medida que avance será peor y nosotros también tendríamos que encontrar un sitio donde pasarlo.- Contestó Daryl con lógica

Alex no dijo nada, pero sabía que Daryl tenía razón. Ahora lo importante era sobrevivir y dejar la búsqueda del grupo para más adelante.

Durante la próxima semana, durmieron en el bosque, muertos de frío y en casas o cabañas que encontraron, pero nunca eran lo suficientemente seguras como para quedarse. Daryl iba cazando algún conejo, alguna ardilla, pero con el invierno era más difícil encontrar algo. No habían encontrado pistas de sus amigos y el cazador estaba de mal humor, más de lo normal, silencioso y parecía que había perdido la esperanza de encontrar al resto con vida.

Una tarde, desde el bosque vieron una gran casa. Estaba rodeada de muros de piedra. Se acercaron a la verja de entrada y la abrieron, la verja daba paso a un cementerio, con cuidado y alertas empezaron a andar hacia la casa, pasando por entre las lápidas, Daryl delante de Alex. De repente esta última se detuvo delante de una tumba y se la quedó mirando , Daryl hizo lo mismo :"querido hermano", rezaba la inscripción, y la fecha era muy antigua. Instintivamente, Alex le cogió la mano a Daryl y los dos avanzaron hacia el caserón.

La casa resultó ser una funeraria, dentro todo estaba inmaculado, encontraron comida en los armarios, como si la acabasen de poner. Pero en ella no había nadie.

- Quizá vuelven-. Aventuro Alex.- Todo está demasiado ordenado

- Descansaremos un poco y cogeremos lo que necesitemos. No quiero averiguar qué clase de gente vive aquí. No nos vamos a arriesgar-. Dijo seriamente Daryl.

- Y si vienen, no podríamos...-.

- De ninguna manera-. La interrumpió el hombre

- Daryl quizá sean buenas personas y dejen que nos quedemos-. Insistió Alex

- Ja.. ya no quedan buenas personas-. Dijo Daryl furioso-.

Alex ya no dijo nada más, se había dado cuenta de que cuando Daryl estaba furioso o en plan cabezota era mejor dejarlo a su aire, no le gustaba que le agobiasen.

Alex encontró una habitación donde había cadáveres, pero no caminantes como ellos los conocían, si no cadáveres en ataúdes, vestidos y maquillados como personas normales.

Mira Daryl, parecen personas de verdad, como habían sido antes de convertirse en caminantes-. Dijo Alex emocionada-. A alguien les importaban, vieron su humanidad y la recuperaron. Eso es bonito-. Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mirando a Daryl.

- Si, quizá no sean tan malos los que viven aquí... pero no pienso arriesgarme-. Concluyó Daryl, intentando no dejarse llevar por las emociones de Alex.

Al cabo de un rato el hombre oyó un grito, era Alex y provenía del sótano. Estaba en el piso de arriba, y bajo las escaleras casi de golpe hasta la planta baja. En el momento en que abría la puerta del sótano se encontró con Alex y los dos chocaron con fuerza.

- ¿Joder estas bien? ¿Porque has gritado?-. Daryl no sabía si estaba furioso con la chica por darle semejante susto o aliviado por ver que estaba bien.

- Perdona-. Dijo ella -. Pero tienes que venir a ver esto, corre Daryl-. Y cogiéndole de la manga de la camisa, lo arrastró por las escaleras hacia el sótano-. Buscaba el generador para ver cómo estaba de gasolina y he encontrado todo esto.

Daryl se quedó sin palabras, el enfado de hacía unos segundos había pasado. El sótano estaba lleno de estanterías con tarros y potes de conservas: zanahorias, mermeladas, salsa de tomate, frutas en almíbar, carnes en aceite...

- ¿Qué te parece Daryl? ¿Es o no es para gritar?-.

- Hermana, por fin podremos darnos un banquete.- exclamó el hombre con una amplia y sincera sonrisa. La primera que le veía Alex.

Habían pasado tres días desde que encontraron la casa y nadie había aparecido por allí. Daryl había revisado los muros y puesto un candado a la verja. Tenían electricidad, agua y todo parecía ir bien, pero el hombre no estaba tranquilo. Parecía un animal enjaulado, iba y venía, comprobando una y otra vez puertas y ventanas.

Alex estaba en la sala de ceremonias, sentada delante de un piano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba uno. Pulso algunas notas, y el sonido le pareció irreal, demasiado fuerte, demasiado extraño. Se levantó y miro por la ventana, temerosa de que el ruido hubiese atraído a los caminantes, pero de hecho desde fuera de la casa no se oía.

- Toco algunas notas más y luego sin darse cuenta se dejó llevar por el sonido de la música y empezó a tocar una canción. La canción era I'll Stand By You de The Pretenders.

Mientras Alex cantaba y tocaba el piano, Daryl había entrado en la habitación. Alex se detuvo, avergonzada.

- Lo siento...-. Se disculpo

- No pasa nada, sigue-. Le animo el dirigiéndose al ataúd vacio que había junto al piano y tumbándose en él.

- ¿Estás seguro?-. Dudo Alex, y Daryl asintió, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

La chica continuó cantando, cuando sus dedos tocaron la última nota, el sonido de esta pareció quedarse suspendido en el aire y en sus propios corazones.

Tras un momento de silencio Daryl le dijo:

- No sabía que tocases el piano

- Bueno, hay tantas cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro...- Dijo con una sonrisa.- También se tocar la guitarra. Lo cierto es que siempre me ha gustado la música, mis padres me apuntaron a piano y luego yo aprendí a tocar la guitarra..

Daryl asintió de nuevo ante sus palabras pensando en que él jamás había hecho nada parecido. A lo único que su padre le había apuntado era a los campamentos de tiro y no tenían nada de bonito.

- ¿Y quién te enseñó a cantar?

- Mi hermano gemelo Sam era el artista de la familia, cantaba muy bien y también sabía dibujar. Nos gustaba ir al karaoke, eso es todo-. Explicó Alex.-

- Esta canción es una de las preferidas de mi hermano y nosotros... no pudo seguir..- Discúlpame-. Diciendo esto se fue hacia una de las habitaciones de arriba, donde ella dormía, se estiró en la cama y cubriéndose con una almohada para que Daryl no la oyese se puso a llorar.

Daryl se quedó en el ataúd. Sabía que si no fuese Daryl subiría con Alex para hablar con ella o decirle que todo se arreglaría o cualquier gilipollez de esas que a veces la gente quiere escuchar aunque no sea verdad. Pero él no era así y no sabía serlo, también sospechaba que esas paridas no le servirían de mucho a alguien que había perdido a sus padres, a sus 5 hermanos y que estaba en medio de la nada con un paleto de pueblo en un mundo apocalíptico lleno de zombis.

Pero a pesar de todo, el hombre se maldijo a sí mismo por no saber qué hacer, por no saber qué hacer con sus sentimientos y con los de los demás. Así que no hizo nada, comprobó una vez más que todo estuviera bien y luego subió a "su" habitación a dormir.


	10. Capítulo 10

Daryl salió pronto, al despuntar el alba. Había parado de nevar pero el frío cortaba la cara. Se ajustó bien la parca y con la ballesta cargada a la espalda se fue hacia el bosque.,

Cuando la noche anterior, mientras cenaban en silencio, Daryl le había dicho que quería salir de caza, ella no le insistió cuando él dijo que quería ir solo. Los dos sabían que ir solo podía ser peligroso, pero ambos también sabían defenderse . Alex sabía que quería salir de esas cuatro paredes, de los muros que los rodeaban. Daryl no era un hombre hecho para estar en casa. No es que necesitasen comida, por suerte la despensa estaba bien surtida, pero era la excusa para poder salir. Ya llevaban en la casa más tiempo del que Daryl consideraba prudente, pero por el momento era un buen refugio y con el invierno encima, no parecía que los dueños tuviesen que regresar, eso si alguna vez lo hacían.

Alex también se había levantado pronto, envuelta en una manta, de pie ante la ventana de su habitación y con un nudo en el estomago, vio como Daryl habría el candado de la verja, lo volvía a cerrar y se alejaba hacia el bosque.

No era ni media mañana cuando le pareció oír el ruido de un motor a lo lejos. Estaba en la cocina preparando algo para la hora de comer cuando lo oyó. Se puso el anorak, cogió el arco y se acercó a la puerta, a través del cristal no vio nada. La verja parecía estar cerrada. Dio una vuelta alrededor de la casa y no vio ni oyó nada. Volvió a entrar en la casa, los nervios a flor de piel. Pasó un rato observando desde la ventana del comedor pero no vio nada.

- ¿Me lo habré imaginado?-. Se dijo

Volvió a la cocina, que daba a la parte trasera de la casa, allí tampoco vio nada.

Se quitó el anorak y cuando iba a dejarlo en la percha que había en el recibidor, le pareció oír el ruido de la verja. Miró a través de los cristales de la puerta y lo que vio no le gustó.

- Mierda-. Murmuró

Dos tipos habían roto el candado de la puerta de la verja. Llevaban rifles y se dirigían hacia la casa ocultándose entre las lapidas del cementerio, no eran un blanco fácil. Alex dedujo por las armas que llevaban y como se movían que no eran unos pardillos, seguro que no venían a pedirle un poco de sal.

Alex con el arco apunto, abrió la puerta y se enfrentó a ellos en el momento en el que los hombres habían quedado al descubierto, no teniendo donde esconderse.

- Alto ahí.- les gritó-.

- Eh tranquila, tranquila-. Dijo el hombre que tenía más cerca, un tío alto, muy delgado y con ojos de loco.- No pasa nada-. Contestó el hombre.- solo queremos descansar un poco, este parece un buen sitio, eh?

- Ya os podéis largar de aquí, no queremos invitados..- Dijo Alex apuntándole

El hombre dio un paso adelante, apuntando a Alex con el rifle.

- No lo volveré a decir-. Amenazó Alex, pero enseguida vio que no tenían intención de largarse, el hombre estaba dispuesto a disparar, por lo que ella no se lo pensó dos veces y fue más rápida, y disparó el arco clavándole una flecha en la cabeza.

El otro hombre, cogió el rifle pero no tuvo tiempo de usarlo, Alex ya había disparado otra flecha y el hombre cayó muerto al instante con la flecha clavada en el ojo.

Cuando oyó el ruido proveniente de la casa, detrás suyo ya era tarde, notó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y luego todo se oscureció.

Cuando despertó estaba atada a una silla en el comedor. Seis hombres la miraban , sus miradas eran peligrosas, y Alex enseguida supo que estaba metida en un buen lio del que no tenía poder salir.

- Vamos a ver-. Dijo un tipo alto de pelo largo y algo canoso, de unos 50 años.-. Te has cargado a mis amigos y eso no está bien. Ellos solo querían descansar y tú no has sido nada amable.

- Dos hijos de puta menos-. Escupió Alex

El hombre le dio una bofetada, tirándola al suelo. Luego hizo una señal a dos de sus hombres para que la levantaran.

- Mira, si eres amable con nosotros no tiene porque pasarte nada, solo queremos comer, descansar y...

Follar.. -. Dijo un gordo de pelo seboso y cara de cerdo soltando una carcajada.

- Iros a la mierda cabrones-. Les gritó Alex

- Tiene huevos eh, jefe?-. Dijo el gordo dirigiéndose al de pelo largo

- ¿Estás sola aquí?-. Le pregunto el jefe.- No me gustaría tener sorpresas, ¿sabes?

- Vete a la mierda-. Contestó con desprecio la chica, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

- Déjame a esta zorra un rato y ya verás como la hago hablar- Dijo el gordo guiñándole un ojo a su compañero.

- Jack, ve fuera y vigila, tu Joe ve a la parte de atrás-. Les ordenó.- No nos arriesgaremos

- Jefe, ¿nos avisarás verdad?, ya sabes...-. Dijo el tal Jack mirando a Alex con la lujuria en los ojos.

- Tranquilos, todos tendréis vuestro turno-. Dijo el jefe con una carcajada que le hizo poner la piel de gallina a Alex.

En el comedor quedaron cuatro hombres. Dos de ellos fueron a investigar por la casa, al cabo de un rato, volvieron con un trozo de conejo.

- Jefe la cocina está llena de comida

- Vaya, así que por fin hemos tenido suerte, ¿eh?, comida, refugio... y una chica guapa... ¿qué más podemos pedir, eh chicos? A ver si encontráis algo de beber, estaría bien echar un trago, ¿eh?

Mientras los hombres estaban ocupados registrando el comedor, y el resto de la casa, Alex sacó una navaja que tenía escondida en la manga y empezó a cortarse las cuerdas que le ataban las muñecas. Sólo la vigilaba el tío gordo.

- Eh tíos, traedme algo de comer-. Gritó el gordo yendo hacia la puerta del comedor y dándole por un momento la espalda, lo que Alex aprovechó una vez liberada de las ataduras.

Se levantó y se le echó encima, el gordo no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, Alex le rajó el cuello con la navaja, y el hombre cayó al suelo, pero Alex no tuvo tiempo de nada más, los otros dos se le echaron encima. Uno de ellos se le acercó por detrás y le agarró del pelo y con violencia la tiró al suelo, aunque algo aturdida por el golpe, Alex se levanto con la navaja en la mano dispuesta a luchar hasta el final, pero al que llamaban jefe no le dejó tiempo para atacarlos, le cogió el brazo y se lo retorció con fuerza, haciéndole saltar lagrimas por el dolor. La navaja cayó al suelo.

- La muy zorra se ha cargado a Gordo-. Dijo uno de los hombres-. Joder, tenemos que darle una lección y dicho esto le dio un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que se cayera al suelo doblada por el dolor

El jefe la cogió del pelo y la hizo levantar, cogiéndola por un pecho, se lo apretó con fuerza

- Tu y yo vamos a jugar un rato, puta. Queríamos ser amables contigo, pero parece que tú no quieres colaborar-. Y cogiéndola por el brazo la arrastró hacia el pasillo, hacia las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso donde habían las habitaciones.

- Jefe dale lo que se merece-. Dijo uno de los hombres.

Cuando Daryl salió del bosque, y vio los dos coches medio escondidos entre los arbustos, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Lanzó al suelo las dos ardillas que llevaba colgadas de la espalda y empezó acorrer como un loco hacia la casa. Enseguida vio que habían cortado el candado de la verja. Se acercó con cuidado, y vio un tipo con una ballesta haciendo la ronda en el porche de la casa.

- Mierda-. Se dijo

Otro hombre con un rifle se le había acercado desde atrás de la casa y uno estaba dando fuego al otro, de espaldas a él, por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió todo lo que pudo, escondiéndose tras las lápidas del cementerio para no ser hombres parecía que estuviesen más por la charla que por vigilar, suponía que se sentirían a salvo.

Con sigilo se fue acercando más, siempre oculto entre la hierba que crecía entre las lápidas, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca vio dos cadáveres en el suelo

- Bien hecho Alex-. Se dijo con orgullo

El segundo hombre, el que le había pedido fuego al del porche, dio media vuelta y volvió a la parte trasera de la casa, entonces Daryl aprovechó el momento y cogiendo aire salió de detrás de la lápida donde se escondía disparando al hombre y derribándolo al momento.

Luego con sigilo y mucho cuidado subió las escaleras del porche y con cuidado miró a través de la ventana del comedor, entre los tablones y lo que vio hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

- Hijos de puta-. Susurró

Dentro vio como un tipo alto y pelo largo canoso cogía a Alex por el brazo y la arrastraba fuera del comedor. Vio que estaba herida, le habían pegado y supo lo que le iban hacer, y una rabia y odio interior le encendieron la sangre.

Con cuidado fue hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, el otro hombre miraba hacia uno y otro lado, vigilando. Daryl sacó su cuchillo de caza y se lo puso entre los dientes, la ballesta colgada de la espalda. Se agachó y empezó a reptar por el suelo, entre la alta hierba. El hombre ni lo vio ni lo oyó hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Daryl se lanzó sobre el hombre, acuchillándolo varias veces en el pecho con rabia. Luego le clavó el cuchillo en la cabeza y limpiándolo en la camisa del hombre lo guardó en su funda, y cogiendo la ballesta entró en la casa por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Cuando el hombre la tiró con violencia sobre la cama, Alex cayo contra la mesilla de noche, dándose un golpe en la sien derecha. Mientras estaba en el suelo, medio atontada por el golpe, el hombre se le echó encima, le sacó las botas y entre forcejeos logró arrancarle los tejanos. Alex le dio una patada en los huevos y reptó hacia atrás. El hombre se doblo hacia delante por el dolor.

Alex aprovechó y arrastrándose hacia atrás intentó alejarse del hombre, pero éste no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, así que se levanto y la cogió por la camiseta, arrancándole los botones y haciendo trizas la ropa.

- Ven aquí puta, vas a recibir lo que te mereces-. Jadeó el hombre.

Pero Alex se defendía con dietes y uñas, le dio un puñetazo al hombre y saltó por encima suyo cuando este perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, pero no pudo escapar ya que el cabrón había cerrado la puerta con llave.

El terror le atenazó los nervios, no podía huir, sus ojos buscaban locamente algo con lo que matar al hombre, y entonces lo vio. Con el forcejeo, la luna de cristal del armario se había roto, y trozos del espejo cubrían el suelo.

Daryl oía los gritos y golpes en el piso de arriba. Tenía miedo, no sabía si llegaría a tiempo de evitarlo. Pero si tenía que morir intentándolo lo haría. Ahora Alex era lo único que tenía, era su familia y no permitiría que le hicieran más daño del que ya le habían hecho.

Como una exhalación y sin pensárselo dos veces, entró en el comedor ballesta en mano, los tres hombres estaban distraídos, riendo entre ellos, escuchando lo que pasaba en el piso de arriba, diciendo cerdadas, y bebiendo ,por lo que los muy gilipollas no se esperaban que nadie les atacase.

Daryl aprovechó su sorpresa y disparó a dos de ellos matándolos al momento, el tercero que reacciono más rápido, tenía una pistola y le disparó. No le dio de lleno, le rozó el brazo, pero fue suficiente para que soltara la ballesta, pero Daryl se apartó justo antes de que el matón disparara de nuevo. Rápidamente Daryl saco el cuchillo y se lanzó sobre el hombre, forcejearon y lucharon, el hombre era fuerte y se defendía bien, pero Daryl luchaba por los suyos, y eso le daba una fuerza y coraje que el otro no tenía ni entendía. Finalmente le clavó el cuchillo en el estómago y lo rajó como a un cerdo. El hombre cayó con cara de sorpresa y miedo. Luego Daryl cogió su ballesta y le disparó en la cabeza.

En la habitación, Alex estaba en el suelo, con el hombre encima de ella. Los pantalones del hombre bajados, ella luchando debajo medio desnuda, aterrada, intentando llegar con la mano a coger un trozo del espejo cuando se oyó un disparo.

El hombre paró un momento en su intento, lo suficiente como para que Alex pudiera llegar a un trozo de cristal, cuando el hombre quiso darse cuenta ya era tarde. Alex cogió el cristal con fuerza, haciéndose un corte en la mano, y se lo clavó al hombre en el cuello, el cual empezó a sangrar como un cerdo y a gritar por el dolor.

- Puta zorra, te voy a matar-. Gritó el hombre.

Alex reptó hacia atrás, clavándose pequeños cristales en la espalda y brazos, se levantó y esquivó al hombre que se le abalanzaba con un cuchillo en una mano mientras con la otra se tapaba la herida del cuello. Éste se clavó cristales en los pies, gritando de nuevo de dolor y rabia. Alex le dio un empujón y corrió hacia el cinturón del hombre y cogió la pistola. Sacó el seguro y sin perder un segundo, le disparó en la cabeza. El hombre se desplomó en el suelo en el momento en el que Daryl abría la puerta de una patada.

Pero Alex estaba poseída por el miedo y el odio, cogiendo el cuchillo que el hombre había dejado caer, le acuchillo el pecho y el rostro varias veces. Daryl de pie en el marco de la puerta observaba la escena sin intervenir, entendía lo que estaba haciendo Alex, el odio, la ira, el miedo.. tenía que descargarlos de algún modo.

Luego se levantó, medio desnuda, cubierta de sangre, magullada y se quedó de pie ante el cadáver, ahora con la cara totalmente destrozada, el cuchillo y su mano chorreando sangre.

Alex se giró hacia Daryl

- ¿Están todos muertos?-. preguntó, y él asintió.

De repente empezó a temblar incontroladamente y se le doblaron las rodillas, cayendo al suelo. Daryl se acercó a ella, y cogiendo el edredón de la cama se arrodillo junto a ella y la tapo y la abrazó, meciéndola entre sus brazos como si fuera su hermana pequeña.


	11. Capítulo 11

Después de la ducha, Alex estaba sentada en un taburete de espaldas a Daryl con la espalda desnuda, mientras éste limpiaba y desinfectaba las heridas que los cristales le habían hecho en la espalda y brazos.

- Ya está -. Dijo Daryl tapando una herida un poco más profunda con una gasa-. Esta era la última, ahora vamos a por la cara

El cazador estaba sentado en la taza del wc, la herida de bala del brazo también le sangraba.

- Daryl deja que te mire esa herida-. Dijo Alex con un hilo de voz

- Puede esperar, tú estás peor-. Le contestó él a lo que la chica contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Alex se giró de cara al hombre, pero sin mirarle a los ojos , se sentía avergonzada, humillada, y éste con una delicadeza que parecía impropia de él, le apartó el pelo mojado de la cara, y cogiéndole la barbilla le levantó la cara para poder curarle las heridas.

- Déjalo ya-. Dijo Alex con un susurro, las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

- Tengo que coserte la herida del hombro-. Contestó él a modo de explicación-. – Te va a doler.

Alex con una sonrisa triste y derrotada encogió de nuevo los hombros, dando a entender que le daba igual y que un poco más de dolor ya no importaba.

- Toma, dale un trago a esto-. Dijo Daryl dándole una botella de bourbon

Alex dio un buen trago, luego se lo pasó a Daryl y éste también bebió. Luego se agarró con fuerza a la pierna de Daryl, con cada punto que éste le daba apretaba los dientes, intentando aguantar el dolor, intentando no gritar.

- Te has portado, broncas- . le dijo Daryl intentando animarla cuando acabó.

Ella hizo un amago de sonrisa pero no contestó. Daryl la ayudó a anudarse el albornoz y cogiéndola en brazos la llevó a la habitación donde él dormía.

- Tomate esto-. Le dijo dándole una pastilla

- ¿Qué es?

- Es un relajante muscular, lo he encontrado en el botiquín, te ayudará a dormir. Necesitas descansar

Alex se lo tomó con un poco de agua, luego se tumbó en la cama de Daryl y este la tapo con el edredón. Al cabo de un rato se quedó dormida.

Daryl se echó un poco de alcohol en la herida del brazo y se lo vendó. Luego empezó a limpiar la casa. Acercó los dos coches de los asaltantes y cargó uno de ellos con sus cuerpos. Luego se los llevó lejos de la casa y los quemó.

Se paso la tarde recogiendo cristales, e intentando limpiar la sangre. Anochecía cuando se dejó caer en una silla cansado y abatido.

Alex se despertó desorientada, por un momento como si despertara de una pesadilla, pero su cuerpo dolorido, el labio partido, la herida en la cabeza y el hombro ...el dolor en el estomago le recordó que todo había sido real. Su primer pensamiento fue Daryl. Con esfuerzo se levantó de la cama, no quería ir a su habitación a por ropa, no sabía si Daryl habría tenido tiempo de retirar el cadáver de aquel hijo de puta, así que se puso unos calzoncillos de él a modo de pantalones y una camisa a cuadros y con cuidado debido al dolor bajó al piso de abajo.

El hombre estaba sentado en el porche, con la ballesta en la mano vigilando.

- Daryl-. Le llamó ella entreabriendo la puerta

El hombre se levantó de golpe y fue hacia la puerta

- ¿Qué haces despierta?, vuelve a acostarte, tienes que descansar-. Le dijo preocupado

- Entra, hace mucho frío

- Estoy bien, estoy haciendo guardia-. Dijo él

- Joder, pero yo me estoy helando

- ¿Qué coño haces con mi ropa?-. le preguntó, pero no era un reproche

- No tenía ganas de entrar en la otra habitación. Joder entra que me estoy congelando.

Finalmente el hombre le hizo caso, pero seguía mirando a través de los cristales de la puerta.

- Deja que te mire eso-. Dijo la chica señalando el brazo derecho de él

- Estoy bien

- Daryl deja que te lo mire, ¿vale?, no quiero que se infecte-. Insistió ella

Encima de la mesa del comedor Daryl había dejado el botiquín. Alex hizo que se sentara, ella se sentó a su lado y le hizo las curas. La herida no era profunda, por suerte un rasguño y no había necesidad de puntos.

- ¿Estás bien?-. Le preguntó Daryl sabiendo que la pregunta era tonta, pero no sabía que decirle.

- Lo estaré-. Contestó ella.

- Joder, lo siento tanto-. Empezó a disculparse él.- No tendría que haberme ido, siento haberte dejado sola, yo...

- Déjalo Daryl, tú no tienes la culpa. Si hubieses estado aquí te hubiesen matado.

- No, no, la culpa es mía, por haberme ido, tendría que haber estado aquí para detenerlos.- dijo levantándose de golpe, en su voz había rabia, amargura.

- Daryl de verdad, tú no tienes la culpa, tu..

- Claro que es culpa mía, tendría que haber estado aquí para protegerte. Podrían haberte matado, casi te violan joder, y yo cazando ardillas y por qué.. porque me agobiaba estar aquí encerrado. Soy un gilipollas.- y diciendo esto se giró de espaldas a Alex intentando no derrumbarse, intentando que ella no le viera llorar

- Daryl, eres buena persona, tú me has salvado, no tienes que sentirte culpable, ¿me oyes? -. Y diciéndole esto, lo abrazó, lo cogió por la espalda y aunque él intentó soltarse de su abrazo, Alex lo retuvo con fuerza.

- Mierda, lo siento, lo siento-. Repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos

- Tranquilo, ssssh, tranquilo.- Le susurró Alex sin soltarle.

Poco a poco, el hombre se fue calmando.

- Daryl vamos a dormir-. Le dijo Alex

- No, yo me quedaré haciendo guardia. Tu tendrías que comer algo-. Le contestó limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, aún de espaldas a ella.

- No tengo hambre la verdad-. Le contestó ella y cogió a Daryl de la mano para que se girara

- Eh, tú también tienes que descansar, ¿vale?-. dijo mirándole a los ojos con cariño y preocupación

- Joder no me mires así- le contestó él

Alex no le dijo nada, se acercó a él y éste no tuvo tiempo de apartarse, con dulzura le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le besó en los labios, no fue un beso romántico, fue un beso de cariño, de agradecimiento, de consuelo. Luego Alex apoyó su frente contra la del hombre unos segundos, los dos con los ojos cerrados, y antes de soltarle le dijo:

- Te quiero paleto.


	12. Capítulo 12

Rick y el resto del grupo se habían pasado el invierno de casa en casa, buscando refugio, pero había sido un invierno muy duro y aún lo sería. No estaban demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio, no eran seguros, eran peligrosos.

Todos estaban preocupados por Lori, estaba desnutrida, no descansaba y tantos nervios tenían miedo que perjudicaran al bebé.

El bebé lo esperaban para la primavera, por lo que tenían que encontrar un sitio donde poder asentarse, donde poder dar a luz.

Hershel le había enseñado a Carol todo lo que había podido de medicina, y que hacer en caso de que tuviera que ser ella la que asistiese en el parto, Carl había nacido con cesárea y era probable que el bebe también tuviese que hacerlo y esos conocimientos eran difíciles de enseñar. Por lo que todos confiaban en Hershel y en encontrar un lugar donde poder refugiarse.

Todos estaban en una casa, Rick y Glenn habían salido a buscar provisiones. Era un día de lluvia, y frío, aún faltaban un par de meses para que llegara el buen tiempo. Todos estaban sentados juntos en el suelo del comedor, tapados con mantas, desmoralizados, callados. Carl garabateaba algo en el parquet del suelo con su cuchillo, cuando los dos hombres entraron de su ronda. Traían una bolsa con algunas latas de judías, no había suficiente comida para todos, pero al menos ese día comerían algo.

- Rick-. Le dijo Hershel llevándose al policía a un lado para que el resto no le oyesen.- Lori está muy débil, necesita hierro y un hogar pronto o no puedo garantizar que el bebe esté bien-.

- Lo se, lo sé-. Dijo Rick con preocupación y culpabilidad. El era el responsable del grupo y no había podido encontrar un buen sitio en todo el invierno.

- Si Daryl y Alex estuviesen aquí contaríamos con algo de carne, pero con solo con latas de judías...-. dijo Herhsel

- Daryl y Alex..¿estarán por ahí? ¿Crees que habrán sobrevivido?- preguntó Rick al anciano

- Daryl es fuerte, es un luchador y si Alex esta con el, seguro que estarán bien-. Le contestó Hershel intentado aparentar esperanza

- Si están vivos, ojalá les haya ido mejor que a nosotros-. Contestó Rick con tristeza.- Cuando pare de llover nos dirigiremos un poco más al norte, quizá allí encontremos algo.

- Ojalá-. Susurró Heshel y los dos volvieron con el grupo

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado cinco días desde aquello. Desde entonces nadie más se había acercado a la casa, ni vivos ni muertos, quizá los dueños ya no regresaran, quizá estaban muertos... el caso es que Daryl había creído que era mejor quedarse unos días más, al menos hasta que Alex se recuperase de los golpes.<p>

Alex casi no hablaba, el buen humor y optimismo parecían haberla abandonado, y en el fondo, echaba de menos su charla, Daryl sabía que él tampoco ayudaba mucho a que se recuperase del trauma que había pasado, pero es que no sabía cómo hacerlo. No era hombre de muchas palabras y no sabía cómo podía animarla, y el hecho de que ella le dijese que le quería lo había cortado un poco. Notaba que ella buscaba estar con él, era como si tuviese miedo de estar sola, y era normal con lo que había pasado, pero tenía que reponerse, tenía que ser fuerte y volver a recuperar el valor.

Daryl estaba perplejo pues nunca nadie en su vida le había dicho que le quería y lo cierto es que no sabía cómo responder a eso, y si era sincero con el mismo, también tenía que admitir que sentía cariño por ella, en poco tiempo habían pasado muchas cosas los dos. _"Los sentimientos te amariconan, _le decía su hermano_, es mejor estar solo, no deber nada a nadie, no complicarse"_.

Esos eran los lemas de Merle, pero Daryl desde que se unió al grupo de Rick había cambiado, había cosas en las que ahora creía, era mejor tener amigos, en ese mundo en el que ahora vivían era peligroso estar solo. Para sobrevivir necesitabas a los demás, también era cierto que encariñarse con alguien era una putada, porque la vida en un mundo así era frágil y corta. Al pensar en eso, pensó en Glenn y Maggie, enamorados, juntos, aprovechando cada momento como si fuera el último. Al pensar en ellos notó una punzada de... ¿envidia?, ¿era posible?, ¿había tiempo para tales sentimientos?¿Como debía ser eso? Ni con su hermano había vivido esos sentimientos, la relación con su hermano era fría y distante, entre ellos había lealtad, y el sentimiento de protección de uno hacia el otro, pero Merle nunca le había dado un abrazo, nunca le había demostrado amor o cariño, así era él. Demostrar los sentimientos no era de hombres y Daryl había crecido con eso.

Pensó en una conversación con Alex una noche, antes de encontrar la funeraria, estaban acampados en el bosque, pasando frío, junto a un pequeño fuego, Alex le había dicho:

_" En el mundo que nos ha tocado vivir todo es rápido y fugaz, los sentimientos son más puros y auténticos, a la fuerza tienen que ser así, no hay tiempo, conoces a alguien y en poco tiempo es lo único que tienes, es tu familia, no hay nadie más. No sabemos el tiempo que tenemos para amar, para reír, por lo que todo es más intenso y no debemos temer demostrar amor o amistad a los que nos importan, hay buena gente, nosotros hemos tenido suerte de encontrar gente así Daryl, y no tienes que avergonzarte de sentir"._

En ese momento el hombre la miró como se mira a un loco, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que decía Alex no era una tontería, pero él no sabía actuar de otra manera. Echaba de menos los comentarios y las reflexiones de ella y aunque no se lo había dicho, no soportaba su tristeza, su silencio. Había empezado a creer en que quizá hubiese gente decente cuando se unió al grupo de Rick, formaba parte de una familia, y conocer a Alex con su optimismo pese a lo sufrido, sabía que era bueno para él y para el resto, siempre parecía tener una palabra de ánimo, algo divertido que contar que animaba.

La casa estaba en silencio, Daryl había estado en el pequeño invernadero que había en la parte de atrás recogiendo unos tomates, hacía rato que no veía a Alex, entró en la cocina y dejó los tomates en el mármol, luego subió a su habitación y llamó a la puerta. Alex dormía en la habitación de Daryl y no había vuelto a entrar en la otra habitación.

- Alex,¿estas despierta?- pero Alex no contestó, Daryl volvió a llamar y finalmente optó por entrar.

Alex estaba tumbada en la cama, mirando por la ventana como se movían los árboles, fuera caía una fuerte lluvia, y el olor a tierra y bosque flotaban en el ambiente.

- ¿Estas bien?, quiero decir.. .

- Se lo que quieres decir, tranquilo estoy bien. Sólo oía caer la lluvia, siempre me han gustado los días de lluvia.

- Solo he venido a ver como estabas, cuando quieras baja y come algo, ¿de acuerdo?-. Y diciendo esto Daryl dio media vuelta para salir.

- Pensaba en cómo era todo antes, en mis hermanos.. ¿Te he hablado alguna vez de ellos?-. le preguntó Alex girando la cabeza hacia donde estaba Daryl

- Si, un poco-. Contestó el desde la puerta

- Formábamos un buen equipo-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Daryl volvió a entrar en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en el suelo, junto a la cama, apoyando la espalda contra la mesita de noche. Su cabeza quedaba a la altura de la de Alex.

- Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 15 años, una edad bastante jodida para quedarse sin padres, la verdad.

-Daryl asintió.

- Yo perdí a mi madre a los 9 años.

Alex le sonrió con cariño.

- Mis padres eran unos idealistas. El carácter que tengo y que tanto te cabrea se lo debo a ellos-. Dijo Alex y vio que Daryl le sonreía-. Ellos eran optimistas, de los que ayudan a la gente y nos transmitieron esos valores, esa manera de ser. Pero hoy en día es difícil tener esperanza..

- Pues parece que tu lo consigues pese a todo-. Le contestó Daryl

Alex le miró y encogió los hombros.

- Tú me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano John. Era un loco de las motos, siempre le habían apasionado. Si hubiera visto tu Harley hubiera flipado, siempre iba con sus camisetas sin mangas, cazadoras tejanas y chupas de cuero. Yo le seguía a todas partes, era el más rebelde de todos y también el más callado. Aunque no lo demostrase era muy sensible, y supongo que canalizaba su rabia, el dolor, la pérdida en lo que mejor sabía hacer, arreglar motos. Yo le entendía muy bien, teníamos una conexión especial. Su sueño era tener un taller de motos clásicas, arreglarlas, restaurarlas..

- Seguro que era un tío legal-. Dijo Daryl

- Lo era, y te hubiese caído bien. Peter, Dean, John, Sam y yo vivíamos juntos. Peter estaba en la universidad con una beca, quería ser neurocirujano y Dean era el fanático del deporte. El me enseño a usar el arco y a dar patadas...

- ¿Que les pasó?-. preguntó Daryl

- Bueno... Dean murió atropellado por un coche cuando iba en bici y Peter de un ataque al corazón. Nació con problemas cardíacos, los médicos le daban un par de años de vida, pero murió con 27. Fue un luchador toda su vida..

- Todos lo fuisteis, y tú lo sigues siendo-. Le contestó Daryl-.

- John, Sam y yo nos quedamos destrozados cuando Dean murió. Estábamos todos muy unidos, pero con Dean todo era fácil. Nos llevaba de acampada, nos enseñaba cosas divertidas, no sé, era especial. Tenía una pasión, unas ganas locas de vivir, hacía todo como si no hubiese un mañana. Supongo que por la situación que vivíamos tenía que hacer que todo fuese único y especial- Alex suspiró con tristeza-. Todos sabíamos que moriríamos jóvenes, supongo que ese pensamiento nos condicionó la manera de pensar, de actuar..de vivir en general. Bueno.. y luego llegó el apocalipsis y ya está. Sólo me quedan recuerdos y tristeza, como a todos.

Alex hablaba en voz baja, carente de emoción.

- A veces creo que todos somos almas en pena, vagando por el mundo, esperando nuestro fin, luchando contra él porque así lo sentimos en nuestro interior, por nuestro instinto de supervivencia, pero anhelando el final porque sabemos que ya no nos queda nada. Que todos a los que hemos querido han muerto, que todos a los que queremos morirán.- Alex miró a Daryl que con una media sonrisa en los labios y tristeza en la mirada.

- Yo moriré, lo sé y tu continuarás Daryl, encontraras a Rick o quizá te unas o otros. Eres fuerte, toda la vida has luchado y has vencido. Yo tengo demasiados recuerdos tristes, estoy cansada.

- No hables así por favor.- le dijo

- Daryl cuando todos muramos, tu seguirás. Tú serás el último hombre vivo. El resto seremos recuerdos.

- Me estas asustando-. Dijo Daryl incorporándose y sentándose en la cama,junto a Alex.-Entiendo cómo te sientes, por lo que has pasado, pero no digas eso.

-No Daryl,no lo sabes. - Alex se incorporó y se sentó junto al hombre-. El miedo, el odio que sentí, la furia, las ganas de matar que me hicieron sentir esos hijos de puta. No quiero volver a sentir ese tipo de miedo. No quiero volver a sentir ese odio, esa furia ciega que te nubla el pensamiento, que te hace insensible. No quiero convertirme en eso. Quiero volver a tener esperanza, no quiero tener miedo de la gente, pero ahora no puedo.

Alex calló durante unos segundos, fuera se sentía caer la lluvia con su ruido monótono.

- El tiempo lo cura todo y estaré bien, pero ahora no quiero quedarme en esta casa. No quiero conocer gente, no quiero arriesgarme a que vuelvan los dueños y sean como esos cabrones. No podría soportarlo.-

- Está bien-. Fue lo único que supo contestarle Daryl

- Daryl tenías razón, debemos irnos. Debemos buscar a la única familia que ahora tenemos. Tenemos que encontrar a Rick.

- Lo entiendo, pero no puedes rendirte. Debes seguir luchando. Cuando todo esto empezó pensaba como lo haces tú ahora, sin esperanza, sin fiarme de nadie, pero ahora he cambiado. A veces me cuesta admitirlo, pero estos últimos meses he cambiado. Creo que sí que hay buena gente.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar?-. le preguntó Alex con curiosidad.-

- Bueno, no sé..-. Alex vio que se había ruborizado

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?-. Le insistió Alex y Daryl se encogió de hombros apartando la vista de Alex

- Venga, no digas no sé...,¿qué es?

- Tu-. Dijo Daryl casi en un susurro

- ¡Oh, vaya!.- dijo Alex

- Tú has hecho que crea en las personas, para un tío como yo reconocer eso no es fácil, pero has sido tú quien me ha hecho cambiar.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Daryl miraba hacia la ventana.

- Joder Daryl, es lo más bonito que podías decirme-. Y se puso a llorar sin poderse controlar-. Eres un cabrón, no quería llorar y mira.. Ahora sí que ya no te vas a librar de mí.

Y diciendo esto lo abrazó con fuerza, sin poder parar de llorar.

- Te voy a llenar la camisa de mocos y lágrimas-. Dijo entre sollozos

- No importa- . le contestó él, y en su voz había cariño

Sólo se llevaron un coche, cargaron gasolina, mantas, comida, todo lo que les cabía en el maletero y los asientos traseros y la baca del todo terreno.

Cuando salieron de la casa Alex notó un gran alivio, subió al todo terreno y los dos se alejaron de allí sin mirar atrás.

Ambos sabían que era peligroso ir por ahí solos, pero Daryl intuía que si se quedaban Alex no sobreviviría, que la perdería. Tenían que estar en movimiento, hacer algo útil, quedarse en la casa les hubiese consumido a los dos, y sobre todo a la chica.

Enfilaron la carretera dirección norte, hacia donde Rick había ido, con la esperanza de encontrar a sus compañeros, a sus amigos.


	13. Capítulo 13

La primera pista la encontraron en un pueblecito dirección norte. Hacía casi un mes que habían dejado la funeraria, durmiendo en casas, cabañas, al aire libre, donde podían, pero en ese tiempo no habían encontrado nada.

Registraron varias casas, estaban vacías, no había nada útil que poder coger, fue registrando la última cuando Alex lo vio. Daryl estaba en el piso de arriba, y Alex miraba en el comedor. En el suelo vio unas latas vacías de judías

- Daryl, Daryl-. Gritó casi sin poder creerse lo que veía. El hombre bajo las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro.

-Joder, que pasa con esos gritos-. Le dijo cuando vio que no había peligro.

- Mira-. Alex con el dedo le indicaba algo que estaba escrito en el parket.

- Joder-. Fue lo único que pudo exclamar el hombre. Alex le miraba, sonriendo, la primera sonrisa en días, y Daryl se sintió esperanzado.

En el suelo, Carl había grabado su nombre y la fecha.

- Es de hace un mes.-. dijo el hombre también con una amplia sonrisa .- Vamos, los encontraremos-. Le dijo a Alex y los dos subieron al todo terreno y siguieron la carretera.

* * *

><p>Rick, Glenn y Maggie habían parado en un pueblo en busca de medicamentos y armas. No era un pueblo muy grande, pero tenía comisaría y una farmacia bastante grande. Necesitaban vitaminas para Lori y munición.<p>

En la farmacia Glenn y Magie dejaron un mensaje pintado en los cristales de la puerta_: "Glenn y Maggie" _y la fecha. Seguían teniendo la esperanza de que Alex, o Daryl o Andrea no estuviesen muertos y les pudiesen seguir la pista.

Con cuidado e intentando no hacer ruido entraron en la farmacia. En el interior algunos caminantes se les acercaron pero no había muchos y se los cargaron sin problemas. Luego se dirigieron a la comisaría, Rick confiaba en que en la comisaría aún quedase algo, pero se llevó un desengaño cuando comprobó que la habían saqueado a consciencia.

- Mierda-. Se maldijo.

Aunque estaba desesperado por la situación en la que estaban desde que habían huido de la granja, como líder del grupo no lo demostraba. Esa gente era su responsabilidad, tenía que encontrar un sitio. No todos estaban de acuerdo con él, no todos pensaban que sabía lo que hacía, pero sí que le respetaban y agradecían el esfuerzo por mantenerlos unidos y vivos.

- Aquí no hay nada Rick.-le dijo Glen sin levantar la voz

- Ya lo sé.

Iban a irse cuando Rick vio una foto en blanco y negro colgada del despacho del sheriff. Se acercó y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

La ampliación mostraba la imagen del pueblo donde estaban y sus alrededores. Y entre los árboles, aislada del resto de población, había una cárcel. Una cárcel con sus puertas, y rejas y torres de vigilancia.

- Vaya.- dijo Rick.- Glenn, busca un mapa de la zona, tiene que haber alguno por aquí.

Glen obedeció y empezó a rebuscar en los cajones y escritorios, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Rick abrió el mapa y lo extendió en una mesa, Glenn y Maggie estaban de pie a su lado, aún sin entender lo que pasaba.

- Aquí-. Dijo triunfante Rick, señalando con el dedo un punto en el mapa.

- Dios mío.- exclamó casi al unísono la pareja.-Una cárcel.. eso sería

- Si, un buen sitio, protegido, a salvo.- dijo Rick.- Pero no sabemos si estará invadido, tendríamos que ir y echar un vistazo.

- Desde luego.- dijo Glenn.

Rick vio esperanza en sus ojos, la primera muestra de alegría desde que habían huido de la granja.

- Vamos, tenemos que contárselo al resto.- Dijo el hombre

- Sera difícil si está invadida.- opinó T-Dogg.- Somos pocos, estamos débiles y tenemos pocas armas.- Contestó el hombre cuando Rick les hubo expuesto su idea.

- Es cierto.- Terció Hershel.- si Daryl y Alex estuvieran aquí quizá podríamos intentarlo pero creo que es difícil

- ¿Y qué alternativa nos queda Hershel?.- Dijo Rick -. ¿Seguir vagando hasta que muramos? Lori necesita un lugar seguro, todos lo necesitamos..creo que debemos intentarlo.

- Yo estoy contigo.- Dijo Glenn, y Maggie lo secundó

- Hagámoslo.- Dijo Carl

* * *

><p>Daryl y Alex condujeron durante días casi sin descanso, buscando alguna pista que los guiara hacia sus amigos, la última la habían encontrado en la farmacia del último pueblo que encontraron, pero ahora parecía que el rastro se había perdido.<p>

Habían parado cerca del bosque, Daryl había insistido en salir a cazar algo.

- Te irá bien comer carne fresca-. Le había dicho a Alex. Ahora se comportaba con ella como si fuera un hermano mayor, seguía siendo osco y contestón, pero estaba preocupado por la chica

- Como quieras.- le había contestado ella.

Alex se quedó cerca del coche mientras Daryl se internaba en el bosque. Al cabo de un rato, vio aparecer a Daryl corriendo entre los árboles.

Preparó su arco, lista para abatir a sus perseguidores, pero no vio a nadie.

El hombre llegó a su lado, no podía hablar del esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- le preguntó ella inquieta.-Joder Daryl me estas asustando

El hombre recuperó el aliento.

- Hay una prisión a unos 10 kilómetros de aquí, bosque a dentro, está apartado. Se llega por un camino de tierra. Podríamos ir a echar un vistazo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Subí a un árbol para acechar a una presa y vi las torres de vigilancia de la prisión a lo lejos.

- Crees que Rick...-. dejó la frase sin terminar.

- Podría ser. El pueblo donde encontramos la última pista está a una semana de aquí. Rick es listo, una cárcel sería un buen lugar donde refugiarse..

- Ya, y un lugar infestado de caminantes.- Contestó Alex no muy convencida.- ¿Como sabes que ha encontrado ese lugar?¿Que puede haber ido allí?

- No lo sé, Alex. Solo creo que vale la pena averiguarlo.

- No sé.- dijo ella aún poco convencida

- Ei, donde está tu optimismo. Tendrías que ser tú la me que estuvieras intentando convencer de que tenemos que intentarlo...-. Le recriminó Daryl dándole un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.

Ella lo miró, sabiendo que tenía razón, pero de momento el optimismo y alegría aún no habían vuelto.

- Bueno, si tú crees que vale la pena intentarlo..-. Dijo ella entrando en el todo terreno

Daryl subió al coche, Alex miraba por la ventana, la vista fija en algún punto.

- ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó el hombre. Ella no le contestó, le miró e hizo un amago de sonrisa encogiendo los hombros.

Cogieron el camino que Daryl le había dicho. Éste se internaba en el bosque apartándose de todo. Al cabo de un rato llegaron al final del camino, éste desembocaba en una gran explanada donde se levantaba la prisión. Detrás de las vallas se veía algún caminante, pero ni rastro de sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>Rick oyó acercarse un coche y se ocultaron en el bosque, entre los árboles y arbustos. Se quedaron quietos, observando escondidos. Vieron detenerse el todo terreno a la salida del bosque, y salir dos personas de su interior, un hombre armado con una ballesta y una mujer armada con un arco.<p>

- ¿Daryl, Alex?-. preguntó incrédulo Rick, saliendo de su escondite

Los dos se giraron, con las armas a punto, pero enseguida las bajaron al ver aparecer a Rick, Glenn y T-Dogg de detrás de los arbustos.

- ¡!Estais vivos!.- Dijo Glenn con alegría acercándose a Alex y dándole un fuerte abrazo

- Joder, y vosotros.- contestó Daryl

Todos se abrazaron, emocionados por el reencuentro.

- Me alegro mucho de verte.-le dijo Rick a Daryl dándole un fuerte abrazo y un golpe en la espalda. Daryl correspondió al abrazo pero se apartó enseguida algo incómodo.

- ¿Cómo está Lori?.- preguntó éste a Rick.- ¿Y Carl?

- Lori está muy cansada, necesita un poco de descanso y Carl ha crecido mucho- contestó Rick.- Venid, estamos acampados cerca de aquí. El resto se alegrará de veros.

* * *

><p>- Vaya, habéis llegado en el momento justo.- Dijo Beth cuando los vió llegar y salió a su encuentro, abrazando a sus compañeros re-encontrados.<p>

Todos se sentarron alrededor de un fuego, T-Dogg y Glenn hacían guardia. Habían conseguido limpiar de caminantes una zona de la prisión, cerca de la entrada, y protegidos por las vallas estaban relativamente seguros. Alex y Daryl habían sacado provisiones del coche, y todos habían podido cenar bien.

- No sabíamos si habíais caído... la huida fue muy confusa.- Dijo Maggie

- ¿Andrea no sobrevivió?.- Preguntó Alex

- Estaba rodeada por un grupo de caminantes...- Explicó Carol.

- En cambio a vosotros no os vimos caer. Teníamos la esperanza de que siguierais con vida.- Dijo Hershel.- Y veo que nuestras esperanzas no eran infundadas.- El hombre sonreía con afecto.

Alex y Daryl les explicaron como habían pasado el invierno, omitiendo el incidente con los asaltantes. Cuando se hubieron puesto al día, Rick se acercó a Daryl.

- La prisión es un buen sitio, un buen refugio, y ahora que estáis aquí, será más fácil. No sabemos cómo estará por dentro. No sabemos si estará invadida. -. Dijo Rick a Alex y Daryl

- Haremos lo necesario.- Dijo Daryl mirando a Alex y ésta asintió con una sonrisa. La primera desde el incidente en la funeraria.


	14. Capítulo 14

Por la mañana, todos se prepararon para entrar en la prisión. Todos estaban armados y listos. Mientras, Carol, Beth, Carl, Lori y Maggie hacían ruido y movían la valla metálica para atraer a los caminantes que habían en el patio exterior de la prisión hacia ellos, y a medida que se acercaban les acuchillaban en la cabeza.

Rick , Glenn, T-Dogg, Hershel , Daryl y Alex abrieron la segunda verja para entrar en el patio. La cerraron tras ellos y empezaron a disparar, a apuñalar, a patear a todos los caminantes que se les acercaban, poco a poco les fueron ganando terreno .

Rick y Daryl iban en cabecera, Rick con la pistola en una mano y una barra de hierro en la otra, Daryl con sus tiros certeros abatía a todos los caminantes que se le acercaban.

Detrás y a poca distancia iba T-Dogg, Glenn y Hershel y Alex cerraba el grupo.

- No os separéis-. Gritaba Rick mientras disparaba

Por una puerta abierta que había en un lateral aparecían más caminantes.

- Tenemos que cerrar esa valla.- Le dijo Daryl a Rick, y éste asintió

Daryl hizo una señas a Alex y la chica asintió. Los dos se separaron del grupo y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la puerta, disparando flechas una tras otra sin errar el blanco. Cuando ya estuvieron a la altura de la verja metálica, Daryl la cerró mientras Alex le cubría, y la cerró con una cadena y unos mosquetones. Los caminantes empezaron a agolparse en la puerta pero ya no podían pasar. Entonces Daryl sacó su cuchillo de caza y empezó a acuchillarlos en la cabeza a través de la reja, Alex hizo lo mismo, y en un momento varios cuerpos de caminantes se apilaron al otro lado de la valla.

Luego fueron hacia el grupo, el patio estaba limpio y las puertas de acceso a él cerradas, por lo que los caminantes ya no podían entrar.

- Vamos a entrar.- Dijo Rick subiendo unas escaleras metálicas que llevaban hacia una pesada puerta metálica.

Rick y T-Dogg se pusieron a un lado, dispuestos a abrir sola una hoja de la puerta mientras Daryl y Alex se posicionaban delante, la ballesta y el arco preparados. Hershel y Glenn al otro lado, armas a punto.

Rick y T-Dogg empezaron a dar golpes a la puerta, con la intención de atraer a los caminantes. Luego ambos abrieron una hoja de la puerta, al otro lado empezaron a aparecer caminantes. Daryl y Alex abatían uno tras otro, no dejando que ninguno saliera. El resto del grupo empezó a disparar también, avanzando con cuidado y cargándose a todos los que se les acercaban.

Una vez dentro del pabellón, vieron que habían un par de puertas abiertas por donde llegaban caminantes, provenientes de otros pabellones.

Daryl cerró la puerta corredera de uno de los pasillos y Rick una vez se hubo cargado a todos los caminantes de la planta baja del pabellón cerró la otra.

Después lo inspeccionaron, celda por celda, matando a algunos caminantes que se habían quedado dentro.

Daryl, Alex y T-Dogg subieron al piso de arriba y lo limpiaron de los pocos caminantes que quedaban. Daryl con cuidado se acercó a la caseta de vigilancia y abrió la puerta. Dentro había el guardia muerto con un tiro en la cabeza. Del cinturón le colgaba un manojo de llaves.

- Tu ya no necesitas esto-. Le dijo al cadáver del guardia.- Rick.- lo llamó desde lo alto de la pasarela enseñándole las llaves.

Una vez se cercioraron de que todo estaba en orden, fueron a buscar al resto del grupo. Entraron los coches en el patio y los descargaron.

- Bueno, la primera parte ha ido bien.- Dijo Rick con alivio.- pero ahora tenemos que limpiar los pasillos y cerrar todos los accesos que conducen hasta aquí.

- ¿Os habéis fijado?, los caminantes son presos y guardas. No hay gente de fuera.- observó Alex

- Si, lo que me hace pensar que si no ha sido invadida, la cocina tiene que estar bien provista.- contestó Rick .- Tenemos que encontrarla y..

- Primero descansemos un poco.- le interrumpió Hershel

Rick iba a protestar, pero ante la mirada del anciano, asintió con la cabeza. El ambiente que se respiraba era de esperanza. Rick miró a todos mientras comía una manzana, aunque no lo demostraba estaba aliviado. Aún tenían mucho que hacer, pero por fin parecían haber encontrado un sitio, un refugio.

Lori, Beth y Carl se quedaron en el pabellón, ordenando las cosas mientras el resto se adentraba en los pasillos. Hershel ante la mirada de angustia de sus hijas, había insistido en acompañar al resto, y Rick había accedido a regañadientes.

Llevaban linternas y las armas preparadas. Avanzaban despacio por los oscuros pasillos, intentando no hacer ruido. De tanto en tanto se encontraban con algún caminante que abatían al momento.

Fue al doblar una esquina cuando aparecieron un grupo numeroso de caminantes. Abatieron a alguno, pero no podían luchar, tenían que huir ya que el pasillo era como una ratonera y podían quedarse atrapados. Alex iba la última, cerrando el grupo, protegiendo la retaguardia. De pronto de un pasillo lateral vio que se acercaban unos cuantos caminantes, en ese momento el grupo intentaba a huir y se encontraron atrapados en dos flancos.

En ese espacio reducido ni el arco ni la ballesta tenían nada que hacer, así que Alex cogió el machete y literalmente se abalanzó sobre los caminantes, cortando cuellos, abriendo cráneos y cercenando miembros. Todos hacían lo mismos, intentando retroceder mientras Alex les despejaba el paso. Alex limpió el pasillo lateral y cerró la puerta a los caminantes que se acercaba n por ese lado de la prisión. Al verse atrapados, giraron por otro pasillo, `pero el ruido de la lucha había atraído a más caminantes, por lo que empezaron acorrer perseguidos de cerca por un grupo de zombis.

- No os separéis-. Gritaba Rick, pero en la refriega, Hershel quedó atrás.

- ¿Dónde está mi padre?.- dijo Maggie angustiada al no ver a su padre

- Iba detrás de mí -. Dijo Alex, voy a buscarle

- No!- . Casi le gritó Daryl.- Iré yo-. Y sin esperar respuesta pasó junto a Alex. Rick le acompañaba

Hershel estaba apoyado contra la pared, luchando contra los caminantes. Justo en el momento en que uno se le echaba encima, apareció Daryl y le disparó una flecha.

Rick le tendió la mano a Hershel y justo en el momento en que el hombre se levantaba, un caminante que se arrastraba por el suelo le mordió en la pantorrilla.

Daryl reventó el cráneo del zombie de una patada y entre Rick y Daryl cogieron a Hershel y se lo llevaron en volandas de allí.

Corrían como locos cuando llegaron a la cocina de la prisión. Las puertas estaban cerradas, Glenn y T-Dogg abrieron las puertas mientras Daryl y Alex apuntaban con sus armas, Rick sostenía a Hershel.

Al abrir las puertas se quedaron de piedra, de pie ante ellos había 4 hombres con el uniforme de presidiarios. Dos de ellos llevaban barras de hierro, otro los apuntaba con una pistola y el cuarto de mirada nerviosa tenía un chuchillo en la mano. Sin dejar de apuntarles, el grupo entró en la cocina cerrando las puertas detrás suyo.

Rick sentó a Hershel en una mesa mientras Daryl y Alex seguían apuntando a los hombres de la cocina.

- ¿Quién coño sois?.- les preguntó un hombre moreno de pelo largo y perilla apuntándolos con una pistola.- ¿Sois del grupo de rescate?

- ¿De qué hablas?.- le preguntó a su vez Daryl al que había hablado

- Llevamos aquí casi un año, esperando el rescate.- contestó un tipo alto negro.

- Hay que joderse, ¿no habéis salido para nada? .- contestó Daryl incrédulo con un bufido.- Pues ya podéis seguir esperando.

Los hombres de la cocina miraban al grupo de Rick sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- Alex te necesito, tenemos que amputarle la pierna a Hershel- le dijo Rick a Alex-. Hershel, tengo que amputarte la pierna antes de que te infectes.- dijo Rick al anciano y éste asintió.

Alex sacó el machete mientras T-Dogg ocupaba su lugar apuntando a los presos con su pistola. Glenn y Rick cogieron a Hershel y lo inmovilizaron mientras Alex hacia acopio de valor y fuerza y le cortaba la pierna a Hershel por debajo de la rodilla, entre los gritos de dolor del hombre.

Los hombres de la cocina miraban con horror a Alex.

- ¿Le han mordido?.- preguntó un tipo delgado, pelirrojo. Pero nadie contestó

Hershel se había desmayado, había perdido mucha sangre. Alex le tendió el machete a Rick mientras le hacía un torniquete y le envolvía el muñón.

- Por favor, llevadnos con vosotros.- suplicó el hombre pelirrojo.- No os daremos problemas, colaboraremos. Por favor todo está lleno de esos seres...

- De ninguna manera, vosotros buscaros la vida.- contestó Rick

- Y una mierda!.- Grito el de pelo largo y perilla.-Nosotros estábamos antes así que es nuestra.- Y les amenazó con la pistola, el de mirada nerviosa le secundó.

- Y nosotros hemos limpiado un pabellón y el patio de caminantes, por tanto nos quedamos.

La tensión iba en aumento entre los dos grupos. Rick no estaba dispuesto a ceder, les había costado mucho encontrar un sitio seguro como aquél y no pensaba renunciar ante esos delincuentes.

- Un momento, un momento.- dijo el hombre alto.- esto es suficientemente grande para todos, podemos quedarnos en otro pabellón, no daremos problemas, tenemos comida.

- Cállate capullo.- le gritó el de la pistola, esta comida es nuestra y no la compartiremos.

Rick se acercó al hombre y se encaró con él. Sus instintos le decían que aquel hombre no era de fiar, que lo mejor sería matarlo, pero Rick no era un asesino, no los quería cerca del grupo, pero tampoco era capaz de matarlo a sangre fría.

- Haremos un trato, la mitad de vuestras provisiones y os ayudamos a limpiar otro pabellón para que os quedéis allí. Pero como os vea cerca de mi gente, os juro que os mato,¿ queda claro?-. dijo Rick. Mientras hablaba Daryl se había acercado apuntando con la ballesta a la cabeza del que parecía el líder del grupo.

- Vale, vale-. Dijo con una falsa sonrisa sabiéndose en desventaja ante el grupo de Rick.

Todos se pusieron en marcha, llegaron a una puerta doble que estaba cerrada, la puerta daba a otro pabellón, detrás se oía a los caminantes. Daryl, Alex y Rick se pusieron delante, preparados para disparar mientras los presos se ponían a un lado de la puerta y Glenn en el otro, T-Dogg sujetaba a Hershel

- A la de tres, abrís solo una puerta, los iremos matando a medida que entren. Sólo una puerta.- recalcó Rick

- Una , dos..

Pero antes de que acabara de contar, el de pelo largo abrió las dos puertas, haciendo que un gran número de caminantes entraran en la sala donde estaban.

- Hijo de puta, he dicho una puerta! .-le gritó Rick.

El presidiario cogió a un caminante y lo lanzó contra Rick, éste pudo reaccionar a tiempo y esquivarlo, luego le disparó.

- Lo siento amigo, se me echaba encima y lo he tenido que apartar-. Se disculpó cínicamente el presidiario.

Cuando por fin todos los caminantes estuvieron muertos, Rick se encaró con el líder, el resto del grupo apuntaban al hombre alto y al pelirrojo.

- Eh amigos, nosotros no somos como él. Yo no soy un asesino, estoy aquí por drogas. Por favor escuchadme...- suplicó el pelirrojo

- Cállate bocazas.- le dijo el hombre alto

- ¿Tú de qué vas?.-le preguntó Rick al hombre. Los dos estaban tensos, todos los estaban.

- Lo siento, es que se me echó encima y claro...

Rick no le dejó acabar la frase, con un movimiento rápido le clavó el machete que Alex le había dejado y le partió el cráneo en dos. Luego miró a los tres hombres, se habían quedado mudos.

- Hijo de puta.- le gritó el bajito de ojos nerviosos, y se abalanzó sobre Rick blandiendo el cuchillo.

Rick lo redujo tirándolo al suelo y le quitó el cuchillo. El hombre se debatía, intentó quitarle la pistola pero Rick le dio un puñetazo.

- Eh amigo, este y el otro que has matado son unas malas piezas, pero nosotros no somos como ellos, de verdad..-insistió el pelirrojo

- Quedaos aquí, limpiad esto y quedaros esta parte de la prisión. No quiero veros cerca de los míos, ¿queda claro?.- Dijo Rick con furia a los otros

- Joder, esto está lleno de muertos, como vamos a...

- Sacadlos fuera y quemadlos, es lo que hemos hecho nosotros. Repartiremos las provisiones y os quedareis aquí, si no os gusta, podéis iros. Eso es cosa vuestra.- Le interrumpió Rick marchándose y cerrando con llave la puerta tras ellos.

- Está bien, no pienso suplicar. Nos quedaremos aquí-. Dijo el hombre alto a través de la puerta.

Rick cogió al otro hombre y se lo llevó a rastras mientras el hombre intentaba escapar. El sheriff lo llevó por la fuerza por un pasillo que daba a un patio infestado de caminantes. De un empujón lo echo en medio de los caminantes, luego cerró la puerta y lo dejó allí

- Hijo de puta!.- oyó que gritaba el hombre, pero Rick no se volvió. Hacia lo que tenía que hacer.


	15. Capítulo 15

Tumbaron a Hershel en una cama de una de las celdas. El hombre seguía inconsciente, había perdido mucha sangre y estaba muy pálido.

Maggie y Beth estaban a su lado, Beth le cogía de la mano entre sollozos.

- Tenemos que vigilarle por si se transforma.- Dijo Rick a Daryl y éste asintió

- Yo lo haré-. Contestó Maggie

Rick se acercó a la litera y le puso unas esposas a Hershel atándolo a la cama. Maggie y Beth lo miraron.

- Lo siento, no podemos arriesgarnos.- dijo a modo de explicación.

Alex cogió un apósito y unos vendajes. Se lavó las manos con agua y jabón y con cuidado desenrolló el vendaje provisional que le había hecho con la camisa.

Colocó el apósito y le envolvió el muñón.

- En la enfermería debe de haber antibióticos y analgésicos, los necesitaremos. Puedo triturarlos y dárselo con agua con una jeringuilla.

- ¿Se recuperará?-. preguntó Beth angustiada

- Ha perdido bastante sangre y se le puede infectar.- contestó Alex sin rodeos.- Pero puede conseguirlo.- Dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa de esperanza a Beth.

Hershel respiraba con dificultad, Alex acercó el oído a su corazón y a sus pulmones. Y asintiendo salió de la celda dejando a las hijas del hombre velándolo.

Alex subió las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba, necesitaba un momento para ordenar sus ideas, estaba cansada, cubierta de sangre, asustada, le había cortado la pierna a un hombre sin dudarlo pero no sabía si podría ayudar a Hershel aunque todos lo esperaban. Si el hombre moría ella sería el médico sustituto, y lo cierto es que la perspectiva la asustaba porque sus conocimientos de medicina no eran tan extensos como los del hombre. Se apoyó en la pared, tenía ganas de llorar, de vomitar y las piernas le temblaban. Se sentó en el suelo y se cubrió la boca con las manos llenas de la sangre de Hershel para acallar un sollozo. Abajo oía que Rick estaba dando instrucciones para volver a la cocina a por comida.

Intentó levantarse pero las piernas no le obedecían.

- "Joder, no es momento para esto". – Se dijo enfadada consigo misma por tal muestra de debilidad, pero las piernas seguían sin hacerle caso.

Alguien subía por las escaleras metálicas, era Daryl que la estaba buscando.

- Eh broncas.- le dijo el hombre .-

- Ei, ahora bajo-. Dijo intentado que el hombre no viera realmente como estaba.- Solo necesitaba estar sola un momento.- Intentó levantarse de nuevo pero no pudo y se y maldijo por mostrarse débil.

Daryl le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, los dos se quedaron de pie uno frente al otro.

- Joder Daryl todos esperan mucho de mí, y tu también. No sé si voy a estar a la altura.

- Yo no espero nada, yo ya he visto de lo que eres capaz. Lo harás bien, lo has hecho bien. Cortar la pierna a un hombre..ufff.. .- dijo Daryl intentando animarla.

- Gracias por cuidar de mí.- le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

- Mmm, no sé quien cuida de quién.- le contestó el guiñándole un ojo.- Vamos, nos esperan.

Volvieron a la cocina, estaba llena de provisiones. Las repartieron y les dieron una cuarta parte a los dos presos que estaban en el otro pabellón.

También limpiaron de cadáveres el pabellón y pasillos cercanos. Los cargaron en los coches y se los llevaron para quemarlos. Buscaron cosas útiles como mesas, sillas, armarios, linternas, mantas todo lo que podría serles útil para instalarse en su nuevo hogar. En el pabellón se quedó Maggie, Lori, Beth, Carl y Alex mientras el resto en el exterior arreglaban vallas rotas y quemaban los cadáveres.

Hershel luchaba por sobrevivir , pero Alex sabía que necesitaba antibióticos y analgésicos, no podía esperar.

- Voy a buscar la enfermería- dijo con determinación

- No puedes ir tu sola, no sabes dónde está, ni como estará el camino.- le dijo Carl con preocupación

- Me las arreglaré, Hershel necesita medicinas. Además hay indicaciones en los pasillos.

- Espera a Rick o a Daryl..- Intervino Lori

- No, están ocupados. Todos tenemos nuestro trabajo, ahora yo soy el médico y yo iré a por esos medicamentos. Se lo que necesito.

- Te acompañaré.- Dijo Maggie

- No, tu quédate con tu hermana y tu padre-. Y diciendo esto se colgó el arco a la espalda, comprobó la munición de la pistola y cogió el machete, una linterna y una mochila.- Cerrad bien la puerta cuando me haya ido.

* * *

><p>- ¿Que se ha ido sola?¿Y no habéis intentando detenerla?.- gritó Daryl cuando al cabo de una hora volvió al pabellón.-¡Joder!<p>

- Alex es fuerte, puede conseguirlo.- dijo Glenn a Daryl al ver lo preocupado que estaba.

- Joder, ya sé que lo es, pero lo que ha hecho es casi un suicidio.. mierda voy a buscarla.- Y diciendo esto cogió la ballesta y se dispuso a seguir los pasos de su compañera.

- Daryl, un momento.- le interrumpió Rick.- Tú no puedes ir, no podemos perder a los dos cazadores que tenemos.

- Rick, tengo que ir, no puedo dejarla sola.- le dijo y su tono no admitía discusión, pero Rick ignoró la furia del hombre y le dijo

- Daryl, por favor cálmate.

- Jódete, porque yo no pienso calmarme, te digo que voy a por ella, ya he perdido a demasiada gente.- Y al decir esto miró a Carol, no sabía bien porque pero sentía que no había hecho suficiente para encontrar a Sophia.- No pienso perder también a Alex.. a ella no!.- y sin esperar respuesta de Rick se encaminó hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>- Mierda.- murmuró Alex.- Hay demasiados<p>

Varios caminantes le cerraban el paso, había matado a muchos, pero sabía que no podía con todos.

Con cuidado reculó y apoyándose en la pared, con el machete preparado, pensó que podía hacer. Sacó un mechero del bolsillo de su pantalón, luego le arrancó la tibia a un cadáver que había en el suelo y enrolló unos pantalones y una camisa y les prendió fuego. El resplandor atrajo a los caminantes. La puerta del comedor estaba abierta, Alex tiró la antorcha dentro y se escondió en un rincón. Los caminantes se acercaron a la puerta y entraron en el comedor, atraídos por el fuego. Cuando casi todos hubieron entrado, Alex cerró la puerta y la atrancó con un hierro que había en el suelo, luego continuó por el pasillo matando a los rezagados sin problema.

Llegó a la enfermería . No se oía nada, respiró hondo varias veces y con el machete en la mano derecha y la linterna en la izquierda, abrió una puerta y se dispuso a entrar.

En el suelo había varios cadáveres, no vestían uniforme de presidiario, si no ropas de médicos y enfermeras. La sala apestaba a rancio y cuerpos en descomposición, y Alex tubo que taparse la nariz y la boca con la manga para no vomitar.

Busco en armarios y estantes y encontró lo que necesitaba. Cogió vendas, apósitos, agujas, kits de sutura, antibióticos, analgésicos, suero . También había toallas limpias y las cogió. Metió todo en su mochila y en bolsas de plástico y se dispuso a volver cuando oyó algo fuera. Se subió a una silla y miró por las ventanas, la enfermería estaba en la parte trasera de la prisión, fuera estaba lleno de caminantes, y un muro de la prisión estaba caído, y el patio infestado de caminantes. Sólo una puerta con los goznes rotos evitaba que entrasen en tropel en la prisión.

- Tengo que avisar al grupo de esto.- dijo en voz baja dirigiéndose hacia la salida y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

><p>Daryl avanzaba por el pasillo hacia la enfermería, se había encontrado algún caminante proveniente de pasillos laterales, pero ni rastro de Alex.<p>

Según el mapa que le había quitado el cadáver del guarda de la torre del pabellón, estaba a medio camino de la enfermería cuando oyó una puerta que se cerraba.

Aguantó la respiración y enseguida vio la luz de una linterna que se acercaba.

- Alex.- dijo en un susurro pero con el silencio los pasillos hacían de eco

- ¿Daryl?.- contestó Alex incrédula y corrió hacia donde había oído la voz

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó la chica

- ¿Que qué...?¿tu estás idiota o qué? Venga, salgamos de aquí.- le dijo cogiéndole una de las bolsas que llevaba.

- Menos mal que estáis bien.- Dijo Beth cuando vio aparecer a los dos

Una vez dejaron las bolsas sobre una mesa, Daryl se encaró con Alex.

- ¿Tú de qué vas? ¿Qué pretendías, suicidarte?.-

- No ha sido para tanto, ¿tengo los medicamentos no? Alguien tenía que ir a buscarlos!.- Se defendió Alex

- Te has puesto en peligro y has puesto en peligro al resto.- le recriminó Rick acercándose a la pareja.

- Joder, yo no he pedido que nadie me viniera a rescatar, ¿vale?.- dijo enfadada mirando a Daryl.- Necesitábamos los medicamentos y tomé una decisión. Creo que no hay más que hablar-. Y entró en la celda donde estaba Hershel.

Más tarde cuando Alex estaba ordenando los medicamentos que tenían, Rick se le acercó. En el pabellón sólo estaban ellos, Hershel y Beth en la celda y Daryl en el piso de arriba.

- Alex no puedes actuar así.- Le dijo Rick.-

- ¿Aún estas con eso? -. Le contestó aburrida

- No sé qué te ha pasado, desde que habéis vuelto no pareces la misma. Pero sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado, no puedes comportarte así, no puedes ponerte así en peligro... ni al resto. – Y diciéndole esto le cogió del brazo en el momento en que Alex hacia ademan de alejarse de él.

- Suéltame.- le dijo ella muy seria

- Si os pasara algo a los dos volveríamos a ser vulnerables, ¿no lo entiendes? Os necesitamos-. Argumentó Rick

- He dicho que me sueltes el brazo de una puta vez.- le dijo Alex furiosa.

Rick se quedó desconcertado por la reacción de Alex, le soltó el brazo y ella se alejo de él a toda prisa. Salió fuera, necesitaba aire.

Daryl había observado toda la escena desde lo alto de la escalera. Rick levantó la mirada y lo vio

- ¿Daryl qué le pasa?.- le preguntó.- No es la misma, ¿qué le ha pasado?

Daryl bajó la escaleras, su semblante serio

- Digamos que ha sido un invierno duro para todos.- fue la respuesta del hombre.

- Habla con ella, parece que a ti te escucha

- Lo intentaré.- le contestó

Al cabo de dos días Hershel les dio un susto de muerte. Maggie estaba al lado del hombre, hablando con él, esperando que la oyese cuando pareció que dejaba de respirar.

- Alex, Alex.- gritó desesperada

Alex acudió corriendo, y Rick y los que no estaban haciendo la vigilancia fuera también.

El hombre no respiraba, Alex le buscó el pulso y puso el oído en el corazón del hombre. Éste empezó a hacer un ruido como de ahogo, Rick sacó el arma. Pero Alex con un movimiento se la hizo bajar.

Hershel sólo tosía. Había recuperado la consciencia y tenia buen color.

- Parece que lo peor ha pasado.- dijo, y se apartó de la cama para que sus hijas pudiesen sentarse a su lado.

- Rick, creo que ya no es necesario.-le dijo Hershel con una sonrisa moviendo la mano que tenia esposada a la cama. Rick también con una sonrisa le abrió las esposas.

Alex salió a fuera, hacía un buen día. Una suave brisa movía las hierbas que crecían sin control, el aire era agradable. Sonrió para sí, estaba contenta de que Hershel hubiese sobrevivido.

- Eh broncas ¿a qué viene esa cara de mema? -. Le dijo Daryl al pasar a su lado

Ella le miró aún sonriendo, el sol le daba en los ojos y los tenía medio cerrados.

- ¿Me ayudas?-. le preguntó Daryl

- Claro paleto.- le contestó ella y Daryl sonrió con satisfacción

- "Por fin un poco de su buen humor".- pensó para sí, pero no le dijo nada.

- Voy a echar un vistazo a la parte trasera, donde dijiste que el muro estaba caído.

Los dos montaron en un coche, Carl les abrió la verja y rodearon la cárcel. Vieron que una parte del muro estaba derrumbado, por lo que cualquiera podía entrar por allí, pero poco podían hacer, el derrumbe era importante y no lo podían reparar, sólo vigilar y tener las puertas de dentro bien cerradas.

El patio trasero estaba infestado de caminantes, y una de las puertas de acceso a la prisión estaba rota, se aguantaba por los pelos.

- Tenemos que intentar arreglar esa puerta.- dijo Daryl.- Al menos con eso evitaremos que los caminantes entren en manada. Que se queden en el patio

- Te ayudaré.- Dijo Alex y los dos volvieron para informar a Rick

Maggie y Glenn iban a salir en busca de leche y pañales. Lori salía de cuentas en breve y necesitarían muchas cosas para el bebe.

- Me apunto.- les dijo Alex.- Tengo ganas de salir de aquí un rato

Los tres se fueron a un pueblo no muy lejos de la cárcel. En una farmacia encontraron lo que necesitaban. Alex también cogió suero, una tijeras para bebes, un aspirador de mocos y alguna cosa más que podría necesitar el bebe.

Antes de entrar en la prisión ya vieron que algo iba mal. Carol les abrió la puerta.

- Hay caminantes por todas partes.-les gritó y echo a correr hacia el edificio

- Eh abridnos, podemos ayudar-. Gritaban los dos presidiarios a través de la puerta cerrada de su patio.

Rick les tiró la llave y éstos se unieron al grupo en la lucha contra los caminantes.

Los tres corrieron detrás de Carol y cuando entraron en el pabellón se quedaron mudos. Las puertas estaban abiertas y caminantes entraban por ellas, vagando libremente por el pabellón que ellos habían limpiado. Daryl disparaba su ballesta desde lo alto de las escaleras. Beth y Hershel se habían encerrado en la celda del hombre y algunos caminantes estaban de pie ante la celda, estirando sus brazos hacia el interior.

T-Dogg y Carol estaban juntos, matando uno tras otro, y Glenn y Maggie se habían unido a la lucha.

Alex vio a Lori y a Carl cerca de una de las puertas de acceso. Intentaban cerrarla pero no podían. Carl delante de su madre disparaba a los caminantes que se le acercaban. Estaban rodeados. Alex disparó su arco y abatió a varios, luego corrió hacia ellos, cogió a Lori por la mano pero no podían ir hacia la salida, los caminantes les cortaban el paso.

Lo único que podían hacer es internarse en el pasillo, Lori hacía mala cara. Tenían que buscar un sitio donde esconderse o donde dejar a Lori y Carl seguros.

Corrieron por los pasillos, matando caminantes. De repente Lori empezó a notar un dolor muy agudo.

- Joder, creo que ya viene

- No fastidies.- dijo Alex.

La mujer se aguantaba la barriga y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Alex los guió hacia la sala de calderas, en el interior no había caminantes.

- ¿En serio que no puedes aguantar?.- le preguntó Alex angustiada y Lori le contestó con un gemido.

- Joder Lori, no estoy preparada para esto. No he asistido nunca en un parto.

- Tienes que poder.- le suplicó el niño

En otra parte de la prisión Carol y T-Dogg estaban en serias dificultades. Ellos también habían huido por los pasillos, pero un grupo de caminantes los había acorralado. Los dos se defendían con uñas y dientes, pero lo tenían difícil. Un caminante se acercó a Carol pero T-Dogg se interpuso para protegerla, el caminante le mordió.

- Noooo.- Gritó Carol

- Sigue Carol, huye, yo los entretendré.- le gritó T-Dogg

- No, ven conmigo, podemos ayudarte, podemos...- Pero Carol sabía que no podían, al hombre le habían mordido en el cuello.

- Vamos huye.- y diciendo esto se lanzó contra los caminantes arrinconándolos contra la pared, dejando espacio para que Carol huyese.

- T-Dogg lo siento.- dijo Carol sollozando y pasó corriendo a su lado, pero no lo suficiente, un caminante le cogió y la tiró al suelo, Carol intentó zafarse arrastrándose por el suelo, pero otro caminante ya se le echaba encima. Estaba perdida. Con el arma se apuntó en la cabeza y se disparó.

En la sala de las calderas Alex tenía una lucha interna, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no se creía capaz.

Ayudó a Lori a quitarse los pantalones e hizo lo que Hershel le había enseñado

- Lori no has dilatado lo suficiente, el niño no podrá nacer.

- Lo sé, tendrás que hacerme una cesárea.- le dijo Lori jadeando por el dolor

- Mierda, no sé hacerlo, sin querer puedo dañar al bebe..

- Tienes que hacerlo.- le imploró Lori.- Mi bebe tiene que nacer, tiene que vivir.

- Pero tu morirás... -. Dijo Alex con desesperanza

- Estoy preparada.- le contestó la mujer con determinación.

- Mamá por favor.- le dijo Carl llorando.- No puedo perderte

- Escucha hijo, eres fuerte, tienes que serlo aún más, tienes que cuidar del bebe y de papa.

- No digas eso mamá, por favor.- sollozaba sin poderse controlar el niño

- Carl, cariño, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, siempre has sido bueno y listo. Tienes que continuar siendo bueno, no dejes que este mundo de corrompa, no dejes que te haga malo. Este mundo saca lo peor de nosotros, no sucumbas a él. Por favor prométeme que serás tú mismo, que no te dejarás llevar, que cuidaras de ellos...por favor cariño...-. Y entre sollozos abrazó a su hijo.

- Te quiero hijo, has sido mi vida, mi alegría, pero ahora tienes que dejar que Alex ayude a nacer a tu hermanito o hermanita. ¿De acuerdo cariño? Dile a papa que le quiero.

- No mama, nooooo.- Carl la abrazó con fuerza

- Carl dale tu cuchillo. Alex por favor, hazlo ya, estoy preparada.-. dijo Lori haciendo acopio de valor

Alex también sollozaba, estaba aterrada, estaba triste. Pero Lori la miró, calmada, sus ojos serenos, le cogió la mano con cariño y le sonrió.

Alex cogió el cuchillo del chico, se serenó y le cortó el vientre a Lori siguiendo la cicatriz que ya tenía de la otra operación. Lori gritó, y se desmayó mientras Carl la abrazaba.

Alex sacó al bebé del vientre de Lori.

- Carl tienes una hermanita.- le dijo con una sonrisa al niño y miró a la mujer, pero esta ya había muerto. Carl lloraba desconsolado y Alex no podía perder el tiempo. Limpió la sangre al bebé, y cortó el cordón umbilical. La pequeña empezó a llorar. Alex se quitó la camisa y la envolvió con ella.

- Carl, tenemos que ...- dijo mirando a Lori que yacía en el suelo desangrada.

- Yo lo haré.- dijo el chico con seguridad

Alex no dijo nada, se levantó con el bebe en brazos y se apartó, dejando al chico a solas con su madre. Al cabo de unos minutos el sonido de un disparó retumbó en la sala.

Carl se acercó a Alex, la miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando atrás una parte de su infancia, una parte de él mismo.

El pasillo estaba despejado, se encaminaron hacia el pabellón, esperaban que el resto del grupo se hubiese encargado de los caminantes.

Alex estaba angustiada, como se tomaría Rick la muerte de Lori, como se lo tomarían todos. El bebe era una nueva esperanza, pero había nacido entre muerte y desolación. ¿Que vida le esperaba?


End file.
